Vampire Knight
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/LONGFIC - Marinette Dupain es una alumna de la clase diurna del Colegio Françoise Dupont, además de ser una guardiana junto a su mejor amigo Nathanaël Jouvet. Por las tardes ellos deben evitar que sus compañeros del turno matutino convivan con los escasos alumnos de la clase nocturna, ¿la razón? Ellos son vampiros. - AdriNette & NathaNette Basado en la obra homónima de Hino-san
1. Prólogo

Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero no puedo contenerme :'v No me maten. No lo soporté más y necesitaba escribirlo…

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **LUNA NUEVA**_

Víspera de Navidad, una noche blanca para la ciudad de Paris. Una noche sin luna. Las calles de la ciudad luz no parecían tan iluminadas como de costumbre, porque no se percibía muestra alguna de aquel hermoso astro.

A los pies de la Torre Eiffel rondaba una pequeña niña de largo cabello azul marino, tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno de aquel día. Ella era como una muñeca con vida: pequeña por su edad, de tez pálida, enormes ojos azules, cabello lacio y largo, acompañados de una mirada perdida. Ni siquiera ella sabía a donde caminar o que debía buscar. Su cuerpo la llevaba a un lugar desconocido.

Su rostro comenzó a sorprenderse por la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Extendió sus manos, que portaban unos bellos mitones negros. Aquellas motas blancas hacían un perfecto contraste. Miró a su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de esa misma blancura a excepción de una parte. Un camino rojo brillante se formaba a unos metros de ella. En su interior sentía un deseo increíble de acercarse a donde ese brillo peculiar estaba.

La nieve crujió y los orbes de la pequeña percibieron la presencia de un hombre. Uno que se acercó a ella, primero dudoso y después con un paso firme. Su cuerpo se tensó, sabía que él no iba para ayudarla.

– ¿Estás perdida, pequeña? – Aquel varón rio con fuerza y sin más le mostró su dentadura, de la cual se asomaban filosos colmillos.

– N… No… – Ella estaba asustada, al borde del llanto. Sin poder oponerse al hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello. El oxígeno no estaba llegando a sus pulmones. – Ayu…

Otro ruido apareció en aquella noche. La presión sobre sí estaba desapareciendo mientras aquel hombre caía hacia atrás. Ese líquido carmín ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo y tras él se hallaba un joven de cabellera rubia y semblante serio.

" _Sangre"_

Exacto, su mano estaba llena de sangre. Pero él no presentaba heridas. La niña buscó con su mirada y notó que aquel que la hostigaba tenía una severa perforación en el pecho. Ella no se inmuto, mucho menos se asustó; ni siquiera cuando vio al muchacho lamer su mano, alimentándose de ese líquido vital para los humanos. Su presencia lo hizo tranquilizarse aun cuando un par de colmillos sobresalían, como si él buscara mostrarlos con algún propósito,

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el muchacho sin moverse de su lugar.

La linda azabache sólo asintió, avanzando con lentitud hacía su salvador. Tomó su mano sin pedirle ningún permiso, manchándose más de sangre. Caminaron juntos por las calles de aquella ciudad francesa hasta que llegaron a una rústica casa. Ninguno tocó, pero la puerta fue abierta por un hombre bonachón.

– Adrien. – Dijo a modo de saludo al chico. Pasaron y él mayor se agachó para ver a la niña. – Así que tú eres Marinette.

Ella reaccionó escondiéndose detrás del joven, sujetándose de la gabardina de este con firmeza. Ambos varones rieron y comenzaron a hablar de algunas cosas frente a ella, cosas que no era capaz de captar, no las retenía en absoluto. Si no entendía, no tenía importancia prestar atención por lo que su mirada se posó en una fotografía de una hermosa mujer de rasgos orientales cargando una bebé.

Apenas terminaron de hablar los mayores, fueron guiados a una habitación rosa. Aquel rubio la sentó en la cama y arrodillándose frente a ella le susurró:

– _Hay secretos que se ocultan con sangre, Marinette._ – Por un instante sus orbes esmeralda se notaron húmedos.

Besó su frente y se retiró, dejándola con la mente en blanco. Con una sensación de vacío en el pecho. Elevó la vista y aquel hombre, dueño de la casa, la observaba con una expresión de zozobra.

La pequeña se levantó de donde estaba, corriendo a abrazar a su acompañante para llorar amargamente sin saber la razón.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Este ha sido el prólogo :) Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. No actualizaré pronto este trabajo, ya que estoy trabajando en otros XD Digamos que este será el desestrés de lo que ya de por si escribo uvu)r También según la aceptación de este mismo, iré viendo que tan seguido podré actualizar :B ¡Saludos!


	2. Primera noche

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, he escrito muy rápido este capítulo que incluso no he tardado más de dos días en redactarlo XD Disfrútenlo y por favor participen en la encuesta final ya que es muy importante para mí. ¡Y claro, no se pierdan el especial en el próximo capítulo! :D

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **PRIMERA NOCHE**_

 _ **LA CLASE NOCTURNA DEL INSTITUTO**_

– ¡Todos atrás, por favor! – Indicaba una joven Marinette con el cabello corto amarrado en dos dulces coletas. – ¡Saben que hay toque de queda para todos los alumnos de la clase diurna, así que por favor vuelvan a sus cuartos!

Para la chica era prácticamente imposible contener a tantas personas que intentaban invadir el camino que conducía a la puerta de los dormitorios de la luna, en los cuales residían los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Unas personas muy especiales en aquel instituto.

Este colegio, mejor conocido como Françoise Dupont, es una prestigiosa escuela privada –de tipo internado– en las afueras de Paris. Una escuela que divide a los estudiantes en dos grupos: la clase diurna y la clase nocturna. Entre ambos grupos se rotan el uso de las instalaciones, pero se tiene prohibida la convivencia en entra ambos grupos de alumnos por una razón muy importante.

Aunque la verdad lo que puede ser más molesto de eso es que no quieran hacer caso a estas indicaciones y cuando hay el cambio de turno por la tarde, todo se vuelve un total caos a la salida del dormitorio de los alumnos que toman clase por la noche.

Los gritos de chicos y chicas se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar, dando por aviso que las enormes puertas que todos observaban estaban siendo abiertas. La fémina de ojos cielo tuvo que apresurarse para mantener un buen espacio en que los otros alumnos pudieran pasar para ir a su clase.

Algo que era curioso en aquella escuela es que los uniformes de ambos turnos eran contrastantes. El de la clase matutina constaba de falda o pantalón y saco negro, con una playera blanca y listón o corbata roja; mientras que en la clase nocturna era al revés, falda o pantalón y saco blanco, camisa negra y la corbata o listón del mismo color, rojo. Claro que aquel uniforme tan único portaba varios detalles como botones con forma de rosa y para los chicos un pisa corbatas con el logo escolar. Claro, eran un instituto de élite en todo el mundo, sería casi un pecado no tener ropas tan elegantes y únicas. Un uniforme digno de las pasarelas de la alta costura de Paris, sobre todo porque, aunque muchos alumnos lo portaban, era hecho a la medida de cada uno e incluso podía a ser llegado a personalizarse en pequeños detalles que no fueran contra las normas escolares.

– ¡Deténganse! – La chica estaba sufriendo al mantener a sus compañeros calmados, pero los entendía.

Todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna eran otro nivel para aquellos simples mortales ya que todos y cada uno (aunque eran pocos) eran realmente hermosos, guapos; eran como ángeles de rostros fríos en la misma tierra.

Era tanto el impacto que tenían que, si no hablaban, todas las personas que se reunían para verles no rompían ninguna de las reglas del cambio de turno. Cada uno de aquellos seres de aura blanca caminaba a las instalaciones escolares, portando su paquete de libros en sus manos. Cada una de esas personas eran diferentes, pero mantenían un aire muy similar.

– ¡Buenos días chicas! – Saludo uno de ellos que iba al frente. De tez morena y cabello negro, siempre solía llevar audífonos de diadema en el cuello. Su nombre era Nino Bellamy. – ¡Veo que están tan bellas como siempre!

Bastaron esas pocas palabras para que las muchachas de la multitud enloquecieras y terminaran tirando a la delegada de clase al piso. Esas eran las cosas que más le irritaban, a veces los alumnos de la clase nocturna no cooperaban con ella para contener a la multitud. Por esas cosas agradecía la maravillosa idea de siempre usar una lycra bajo la falda, así podía tener más libertad de movimiento y cuando pasaran esas cosas, no tendría que preocuparse por que alguien viera algo más.

– ¿Estás bien Marinette? – Un joven de rostro angélicas y cabello rubio se acercó para tomarle del brazo como forma de ayuda. – Entiendo que siempre son difíciles de controlar.

– ¡A-Adrien! – Su rostro estaba ardiendo. El nerviosismo le hizo levantarse de golpe y dejar a aquel muchacho hincado frente a ella.

Aquel chico era Adrien Agreste, el presidente de la clase nocturna y el dormitorio de la luna; bien podría tratarse del chico más codiciado por las jovencitas que asistían a clases por la mañana. Una persona que conocía desde siempre, o por lo menos desde que ella recordaba, alguien a quien no solo admiraba.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Aseguró ella acomodando su ropa y cabello. – Todos gracias a usted.

– No seas tan formal contigo Marinette. – Se levantó y le otorgó una suave sonrisa. – Sabes que eso me hace sentir triste.

– ¡Oh, no! No, no quise… – Estaba haciendo algunos movimientos extraños frente a él, olvidando por completo que cientos de alumnas veían esa escena. – ¡Es porque salvaste mí vida!

Si, aquel chico de élite era la persona que había rescatado a la pequeña azabache en una noche nevada de diciembre bajo la torre Eiffel.

 _Hace diez años…_

– No te preocupes por eso. – Se atrevió a revolver el cabello de la joven, sobre todo su fleco. – Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

La mano de aquel joven fue retirada instantáneamente por otro varón, uno de cabello rojo y mirada afilada. Al igual que Marinette usaba un uniforme negro, demostrando que se trataba de alguien perteneciente a la sección diurna del instituto.

– Las clases van a comenzar, Agreste. – Sus palabras parecían retarlo.

El mencionado se soltó del agarre tan torpe de su compañero, rio por lo bajo y se dirigió dónde estaba el resto de sus compañeros de clase que ya no estaban siendo asediados por los chicos y chicas del turno matutino.

– Me estás asustando, señor delegado. – Dijo en forma irónica.

Comenzaron a retirarse, dejando un aire frío a su paso. El pelirrojo notó como todos los de blanco le miraban de manera fulminante sólo por tratar al hombre de ojos esmeralda de esa forma.

– A-Adrien. – Una joven de cabello castaño, corto y rasgos asiáticos se acercó ofreciendo una rosa a su superior. – Esto, ¿aceptarías este pequeño presente?

– Gracias. – Exclamó tomando la flor.

La joven logró su cometido, pues los delegados hablaban sobre lo que hacía unos momentos sucedió.

– Sabes, no es mi asunto si quieres algo con Agreste, pero conoces las reglas. ¿O ya se te olvidaron?

El que la estaba reprendiendo era ese mismo pelirrojo, dirigiendo sus orbes turquesa al sonrojo que su compañera estaba teniendo a causa de lo que le recordó. Aquel chico también era uno de los delegados, alguien que Marinette conoció hace también bastante tiempo, Nathanaël Jouvet. Prácticamente era un hermano para ella, pues vivían en la misma casa desde hace tiempo y cuidaban uno del otro, aunque de forma muy diferente a la usual.

Aunque la noche que llegó a aquella casa junto a Tom Dupain, él se mostraba como alguien tímido, con los años fue cambiando su personalidad para que los otros no pasaran por encima de él como cuando comenzó su trabajo como delegado durante su época de secundaria. Ahora casi todo el tiempo se mostraba sereno, con el ceño fruncido y su facha de _chico malo_ era bien complementada con su tatuaje que tenía entre el cuello y la clavícula, además de algunas perforaciones en ambas orejas.

– ¡Calla! Ya lo sé… – La joven hizo un puchero. – Son distintos a nosotros.

Porque la clase nocturna no era sólo un grupo de élite de estudiantes que cautivaban a más de una persona. Ellos ocultaban un secreto más grande que cualquier otro.

 _Vampiros, eso son._

– ¡Ya vuelvan a sus habitaciones, mocosas! – Bramó Nathanaël con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad las más pesadas de controlar eran las mujeres, con los hombres sólo bastaba voltear a verlos para que huyeran. – ¡Odio tener que lidiar con sus gritos cada minuto de cada maldito día! ¡Váyanse ya si no quieren ser reportadas y no tener permitido salir de sus habitaciones! – Las chicas corrieron con miedo del _demonio pelirrojo_ , causando que los varones presentes rieran a todo pulmón, pero ahora les tocaba. – ¡También ustedes, idiotas!

Gracias a eso todos salieron corriendo mientras gritaban y reían un poco, con el fin de llegar a sus dormitorios donde podrían irse a las zonas de descanso sin tener que soportar al par de delegados estrictos. Aunque como ya se habrían dado cuenta era por una razón que iba más allá de unas simples de convivencia. Aquel trabajo como delegados, prefectos, era una fachada para el verdadero objetivo de aquella pareja: ser guardianes de la escuela, para proteger el secreto de la clase nocturna.

– Llegas tarde. – Le otorgó un golpe en las costillas. – ¿Esta vez qué fue?

– ¡Tch! No te importa. – Empezó a caminar hacia el edificio administrativo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo siempre ha habido conflictos entre humanos y vampiros que se han llegado a ocultar como simples sucesos históricos de guerras entre pueblos vecinos o naciones que buscaban más poder adquisitivo. La verdad tras ello era que en todas esas disputas había siempre involucrados seres nocturnos que manejaban sus influencias.

En Francia y todo el mundo, sólo un grupo selecto de personas sabe sobre ese pasado y este presente, porque la existencia de vampiros es una realidad aterradora. Bien sabíamos que los vampiros controlaban desde su oscuridad gran parte del mundo, desde las grandes compañías o los gobiernos de países poderosos hasta los mercados mayormente clandestinos. Todo aquello alrededor del mundo, en cada parte de él.

La razón por la que los estudiantes de este colegio no conocían aquel secreto era tan simple, era porque se había decidido romper todo contacto entre ambos turnos.

– Esto es ridículo. – Nath se quejaba como cada noche frente al director. – ¿Cómo demonios esperas que nosotros dos podamos lidiar con esa manada de chupa sangre y toda esa bola de gritonas idiotas?

– Admito que es algo difícil de lidiar cada noche. – El hombre bonachón bebía una taza de chocolate caliente junto a unas galletas caseras. – Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Nathanaël.

– ¡No salgas con lo mismo! – Era fácil que explotara. – Encuentra alguien más, ella es una completa inútil para este trabajo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú siempre llegas tarde o peor, nunca llegas nunca!

– Imposible. – El adulto bebió con cuidado. – Sabes que su rol es crítico. Si las ambas clases logran coexistir exitosamente ustedes serán los únicos en que podré confiar. – Suspiró. – Además, es un trabajo sin gratificación, con largas jornadas nocturnas, sin dormir y faltas de respeto. Nadie lo tomaría ni de chiste. Y, estoy seguro de que mis amados hijo e hija no me decepcionaran.

– Tal vez hayas cuidado de mí, pero yo no recuerdo haberme vuelto tu hijo. – Su ira se reflejó en un golpe contra la mesa que dejaría una abolladura en el mueble de madera.

– Tu siempre tan obsesionado con los detalles… – Respondió el Tom.

Era una persona realmente serena y un poco dramática al hablar de sus sentimientos con los jóvenes. Un hombre de porte curioso, expresión suave y de gran cuerpo. Le gustaba mucho cocinar postres que todo el tiempo consumía. Vestía siempre de forma casual. Alguien que siempre gustaba de cuidar el largo de su poblado bigote.

– Marinette, tú eres más cercano a él que yo, ¿no tienes nada que decir? – Preguntó a la chica que bien sería su hermana.

– Bueno… – Ella jugó un poco con sus coletas. – Creo que ambas clases se llevan muy bien. Simplemente estoy feliz de ayudar. – Sonrió donde el chico con piercings.

– ¡Eres tan buena chica, Marinette! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! – El mayor se levantó de su escritorio, emocionado. – ¡Marinette entiende muy bien mis ideales pacifistas! Yo… Yo sueño con que algún día deje de existir esa oscuridad, aquel ciclo de odio entre vampiro y humano. Creo que la juventud de sus corazones y mentes finalmente podrá construir un puente entre ambas razas para que vivan en completa armonía. ¡Esa es la gloria de este colegio!

– Como sea… – El muchacho estaba cansado de esas escenas. – Ire a patrullar, te dejo a este loco para ti sola.

– ¡Nath!

La puerta se cerró de golpe. No le gustaban ese tipo de actuaciones de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar _su padre_.

– Es una lástima, pero entiendo muy bien a Nathanaël. – Regresó a su forma calmada. – Dentro de la comunidad de vampiros hay muchos que aun buscan presas humanas, y que hablar de aquellos que se dedican a negocios ilegales. Entiendo perfectamente que ahora mismo sería un desastre si el secreto de la clase nocturna llegara a salir a la luz sin tomar varias medidas preventivas.

– ¡Adrien jamás permitiría eso! – La azabache explotó por las emociones de su corazón. – ¡Sé que hay muchos vampiros como él que también buscan un futuro pacífico!

Palabras tan conmovedoras de la joven realmente le hacía sonreír, pero también le hacían pensar cientos de cosas que ella desconocía ahora mismo.

– ¡Es por eso que todo estará bien, director! – Ella era capaz de separar la imagen de su padre de la del director. – ¡Déjala a nosotros los guardianes!

Su emoción era tanta que sin pensarlo salto por la ventana del despacho. Sabía muy bien el camino y era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que no tenía miedo de hacer ese tipo de maniobras que para los ojos de otros resultarían peligrosas.

Los recuerdos en la mente de la chica iban invadiéndola. Ella no era capaz de recordar nada antes de los cinco años, antes de aquella noche nevada en que Adrien la había salvado de su primer contacto con un vampiro malvado. Él la llevó al hogar del director de la academia Françoise Dupont, un instituto que apenas se estaba formando en la ciudad luz.

 _Yo no tenía nada…_

A pesar de todo, la joven fue acogida en aquel hogar por el señor Dupain llegando a criarla como su propia hija. Después habría de llagar Nathanaël a aquel lugar, pero eso era otra historia… Aquella noche, en la víspera de Navidad era tomada en cuenta como el día de su nacimiento como Marinette Dupain.

Por aquel gesto de alguien tan importante como Adrien Agreste, es que ella creía firmemente en los ideales de Tom: que los humanos y los vampiros podían vivir juntos sin ningún problema.

En aquella academia, ambos prefectos debían continuar con sus vidas escolares como el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Casi siempre eran castigador por quedarse dormidos en sus primeras clases, algo normal si se trabaja durante casi toda la noche y dormir, claro y sin tener privilegios. A pesar de trabajar en ese lugar, los profesores matutinos tampoco sabían la identidad de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

– ¡Yawn! – Un bostezo al despertar de parte de Marinette – Castigada otra vez, ¿no?

– Es tu culpa por salir toda lo noche. – Le reprendió su mejor amiga, Alya Césaire. Una joven de piel canela y cabello castaño con mechas naranjas. – No sé cómo puedes dormir con esta luz. Eso es algo que sólo un vampiro haría.

– ¡Eh! – Por un segundo se asustó.

– No crees realmente en vampiros, ¿o sí?

– Claro que no, sólo bromeaba. – Le mostró su teléfono celular. – Y si existieran, yo ya los estaría investigando.

Ese tipo de comentarios le ponían la piel de gallina, ella era una de las personas que más mantenía alejada de su trabajo como guardiana escolar; sabía muy bien que podía ser muy insistente con sus investigaciones. Gracias a ella todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran los alumnos más populares de la clase nocturna, además de ser quien proporcionaba fotos a todo el instituto sobre ellos.

– ¿Vendrías conmigo al castigo? – Rogó la ojiazul. – ¡Por favor, Alya! Es bastante molesta estar sola con ese tonto.

– No me digas… – Obvio las cosas su amiga. – Vale. Aunque yo creía que ustedes eran buenos amigos.

– ¡N-no es eso! Es decir, Nath siempre está tan malhumorado y es tan pesimista que me resulta deprimente.

– Marinette, te escuché. – El joven de ojos turquesa le habló ya que estaba sentada cerca de ella, en el último asiento de la clase.

– Lo sé, por eso lo digo. – Le sacó la lengua a su _hermano_.

– Bueno, es cierto. – Era normal seguir ese juego. – Siempre esta serio, pero de una forma tan espeluznante que incluso los chicos no se acercan a él.

El joven de cabello de fuego bufó y abrió su cuaderno donde comenzó a dibujar el diseño que portaba en su cuello. Por un instante lo observó con mucho detenimiento y con mucha frustración lo rayó con fuerza causando que la hoja se rompiera.

Sus ojos se movieron donde se encontraba la joven Dupain, que formaba toda una escena con su amiga que huía de aquella sala con el pretexto de que estaba oscureciendo y debía ir a su dormitorio o sería reprendida por otros superiores. Tronó la lengua, sabía que se arriesgaría a tomar fotos de los estúpidos chupa sangre.

 _ **. . .**_

Era cierto, la oscuridad reinaba en aquel recinto educativo, uno que ahora era ocupado por alumnos uniformado de blanco. Su clase parecía un desorden, claro que hacían caso a su profesor que claramente también era un vampiro como ellos, pero eso no impedía que mientras tanto charlaran o se sentaran en las mesas.

– Todos los presentes somos los primeros en probar estas nuevas y revolucionaras tabletas de sangre. – Pronunciaba con temple el catedrático. – No sólo somos el orgullo de esta institución, sino también somos el orgullo de nuestra raza.

– Por alguna razón dudo eso. – Se atrevió a retar las palabras una muchacha rubia y ojos azules de nombre Chloé Bourgeois.

– De todas formas… – Interrumpió un joven moreno, parecido a Nino pero con gafas diferentes y un estilo más intelectual. Max Pelletier realizaba algunos cálculos en su mente. – Sólo somos un grupo de estudio que no representa ni más que el 0.0004% de la población de vampiros en el mundo.

– No sé mucho de eso. – Era otra chica la que hablaba. Bajita, con cabello rosa alborotado y mirada zafiro, desafiante: Alix Kubdel. – Pero, después de todo, coexistir con los humanos de esta forma es un gran paso, ¿cierto Adrien?

– Así es. – Cerró su cuaderno y observó a toda la clase. – Después de todo, tenemos que agradeces al director por todo lo que aprendemos aquí.

– Claro, así será. – Concluyó otra chica de piel almendra, cabello castaño y facciones sutiles, llamada Lila Guillory.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de un edificio cercano, Marinette y Nathanaël se encontraban observando todo a su alrededor, buscando que los alumnos de la clase nocturna no salieran de sus respectivos salones y que aquello del turno matutino salieran a buscarles.

Por un instante, la mirada de la joven se posó sobre aquel que era su salvador en la infancia. Se mostraba serenos mientras daba un discurso a sus compañeros, después tomaba asiento en su sitio, uno que casualmente parecía ser el de ella. ¿Acaso sonrió por sentir su mirada? Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín por la idea.

– Así que, ¿cómo está tu Adrien Agreste, tu héroe, esta noche?

– ¡N-no es como si estuviera viendo a Kaname! O algo por el estilo… – Las palabras del pelirrojo la pusieron muy nerviosa. – Sólo me aseguraba que todos en la clase nocturna se estuvieran portando perfectamente. Y bueno, parece que nadie de la clase diurna esté andando por aquí tampoco.

– …

– ¡Parece que tendremos una noche pacífica! – Sonrió feliz. – Tal vez ni siquiera necesitamos estar aquí.

– No digas tonterías. – De nuevo regresaba a ese semblante de molestia. – El director cree que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna son pacifistas, pero yo no lo creo. No bajaré la guardia ni un segundo. En serio, no comprendo como un adulto como el director puede cooperar con ellos.

– Nath…

– Incluso tú lo has dicho. La razón por la que ellos se ven como humanos, unos muy bellos, es sólo para que puedan cazarnos con mayor facilidad.

La mirada de la chica de coletas se había abierto por completo, su forma de actuar no le sorprendía, pero esas palabras. En el fondo de su corazón sabía lo ciertas que eran, tanto que le dolían. No quería creer que alguien como Adrien fuese ese tipo de ser.

– Iré a patrullar. – Como siempre, buscaba alejarse de ella.

 _No te comprendo…_

Lo sabía, desde el día que ellos se conocieron en la humilde morada Dupain. Su amigo había quedado huérfano, sin una familia que le cuidase, después de que ellos fuesen asesinados por vampiros. No sabía los detalles y mucho menos era capaz de preguntar algo a el muchacho por el miedo de abrir una herida, o tal vez de rasgarla aún más porque no estaba segura de que algo así hubiese sanado en tan solo cuatro años. Aquella noche lluviosa en que llegó…

 _Fue la primera vez que vi odio puro en los ojos de alguien._

Incluso, aunque quisiera ocultarlo ella entendía por completo que, en esa realidad, en la existencia de los vampiros, todo siempre era blanco o negro. No existían los puntos medios. Incluso era muy probable que aquellos padres que no recordaba igual fueran asesinados por esa especie de hematófagos.

La resignación llegó a su mente, no podía darse ese tipo de distracciones mientras trabaja y bueno fue el momento, un par de chicas andaban por los jardines escolares buscando tener algún contacto con la clase nocturna. Como siempre hacía, bajo de un salto, utilizando los árboles para amortiguar su caída.

– ¡Ustedes dos! – Les llamó llegando al suelo. – Nombre y sección. Saben que salir de la zona asignada que tiene por las noches está estrictamente prohibido según la normativa escolar. Es muy peligroso, regresen de inmediato a sus habitaciones por favor.

– Sólo vinimos a tomarle fotos a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. – Habló una de las jóvenes que ayudaba a su amiga que parecía lastimada. – ¿Cuál es tu problema?

– El problema lo tendrán ustedes si no atienden a lo que les digo. – Ser retada por otros alumnos, podía llegar a irritarle mucho. Pero al notar que una de ellas estaba herida, tuvo un leve susto. – ¿Estás sangrando? Esto Es malo…

Como pudo levanto a aquella pareja de chicas y las empujó en dirección a los dormitorios del sol.

– Rápido, vayas a sus dormitorios. – Quería sonar seria, pero la preocupación la invadió.

– ¿Por qué? – Ambas chicas se quejaron por el trato, mostrando una clara oposición.

– Sólo váyanse, por fav…

El aire se había vuelto pesado, incluso se podría que decir frío para el mes en el que se encontraban. La muchacha levantó su falda mostrando unas ataduras que le permitían llevar una especie de barra de metal extensible. No dudó en sacarlas y apuntar a aquella persona que estaba tras de sí.

– ¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí? – Su arma fue esquivada fácilmente por los dos hombres presentes.

Uno de ellos era el que siempre provocaba los tumultos de chicas en el cambio de turno, Nino; mientras el otro era un alumno que pocas veces llegaba a hablar, aunque su actitud rebelde por las normas sólo era detenida por el presidente de su dormitorio, se trataba de Kim Chevalier.

– ¡Qué susto! – Ninguno de los chicos parecía responder a las acciones de Marinette. – No esperaba menos de la _hija_ del director.

– ¡No puede ser! – Las jovencitas ahí presentes estaban sorprendidas, hablando al unísono. – ¡Son Kim Chevalier y Nino Bellamy de la clase nocturna!

– Olimos sangre y decidimos venir a echar un vistazo. – Habló el moreno. – Eres muy cruel Marinette, después de todo vinimos aquí especialmente a verte. – Aquel chico colocó las manos sobre las almohadillas de sus auriculares, cerró los ojos y aspiró firmemente. – Es un olor adorable, el olor de tu sangre. – Susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que las jóvenes confundieran lo que decía con un halago.

– No se atrevan a ponerles un dedo encima, ¡o no te perdonaré!

– ¿Te caíste? – A pesar de ser amenazado, el vampiro tomó la mano de la ojiazul.

– Ese olor del que hablas… – Recién se dio cuenta de un raspón que se había hecho en la mano al ayudarse con el árbol para bajar.

– Si, es tu propia sangre…

– Gra-gracias, pero… – Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no funcionaba en lo absoluto. Él era mucho más fuerte. – Por favor, no… ¡Nino!

– Tú, estás… – Su rostro se acercó a la mano de la joven protagonista de su interés. – Tentándome.

Se atrevió a morder la palma de ella, mientras las otras chicas observaban asustadas por notar la presencia de afilados colmillos en la dentadura blanca de su ídolo. La azabache sólo soportaba el dolor por las perforaciones que estaba recibiendo, necesitaba mantener la compostura y no dejarse vencer por un par de idiotas que sólo buscaban molestarla a ella.

– ¡Detente ya, Nino! – Hizo caso separándose y las muchachas al verle con la boca llena de sangre simplemente se desvanecieron en el césped.

– Quiero más. – La voz del varón estaba llena de deseo. – ¿Puedo tomarla de tu cuello?

– ¡No te atrevas! – Volvió a forcejear, pero le era imposible. La sujetaba tan fuerte que moverse un poco le causaba más dolor. – ¡Déjame ir!

– Tomar sangre en los terrenos de la escuela está prohibido. – Al fin Nathanaël hacía su aparición, salvando de otra herida a Marinette. Un arma de fuego estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza del atacante. – Embriagándote por el olor de la sangre. ¡Ja! Finalmente muestras tu verdadera naturaleza, vampiro.

– ¡Nath, no!

– Pero si sólo fue una pequeña probadita…

El hematófago le observó calculadoramente, buscando irritarle y lo hizo. El tatuado no dudó en hacer uso de su arma, pero justo a tiempo fue movido de su objetivo, evitando que el tiro fuera a dar al cráneo del ser nocturno que seguía incrédulo por la amenaza.

– ¡Tonto, no deberías disparar! – Tomaba su mano, apuntando al cielo. – ¡Las chicas están bien!

– Eso me asustó un poco. – Rio el moreno.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Kim vio el árbol que recibió el disparo, tenía un brillo y una energía singular.

– Se llama _Bloody Rose_. – Alguien se acercaba, el presidente de la clase nocturna. – Deberían ser más cuidadosos, sobre todo tu Nino. Esa arma fue hecha especialmente para matar criaturas como nosotros.

Aquel chico que siempre solía verse sonriente, ahora mostraba una actitud oscura, algo inusual en él. A cada paso que daba la tensión aumentaba. Tomó del cuello a su compañero morocho e indicó al otro que se colocara junto a él.

– Yo me haré cargo de este par. El director necesitará un reporte completo de los sucesos.

– Agreste. – Reclamó el que era sujetado.

– ¿Está bien eso, Jouvet? – Aquel vampiro superior cuestionó a su contraparte.

– Nath…

– Sólo alejalos de mi vista, Agreste. – Giró su rostro, evitando ver toda la escena hasta que los chupa sangre partieran.

– Kim, ¿por qué no detuviste a Nino? – El ceño del ojiverde de fruncía cada vez más. – Eres tan culpable como él en esta situación. – Giró su rostro a la única chica consiente del lugar. – Marinette, nosotros nos encargamos de las chicas.

– ¿No tendrás problemas con ello?

– No te preocupes. – Le dedicó una sonrisa de calma. – Las llevaremos con el director y modificaremos su memoria.

– Entiendo… – Ese tipo de cosas le desagradan a la muchacha.

– Lamento todo esto. – Avanzó con sus compañeros, pero nuevamente volteo a verla. – Espero que esto no haya despertado malas memorias.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡No te preocupes por eso!

Ella observó cómo se retiraban del lugar, con una mirada tal dulce a aquel joven de cabellos dorados. Aunque su mirada ilusionada y llena de brillos fue interrumpida por su _hermano_ que simplemente tomó su mano y la vendó con su corbata.

– Vámonos, aún tenemos que lidiar con las chicas.

– Pero ellos…

– Después de que les cambien los recuerdos, tendremos que cargarlas hasta la enfermería. No pienso dejar que eso estúpidos _chupa sangre_ les toquen de más. Además… – La jaló de la muñeca. – Este lugar apesta a sangre. ¡Me enferma! El hecho de que a ellos les guste el olor es una prueba más de que son animales brutos.

La noche avanzó sin más suceso y unas horas antes del amanecer los vampiros regresaron a sus habitaciones sin mayores incidentes. Mientras tanto, Marinette y Nathanaël discutían en el baño del director por diversas razones, como por qué él se quitaba la ropa frente a la joven sin importarle que le viera. Tal vez cuestión de costumbre o sólo buscar hacerle rabiar con la idea de que no la veía como una mujer.

También en los dormitorios de la luna se daban una variedad de acontecimientos. Adrien recién salía del baño y ya tenía citados a los implicados, en los incidentes de horas atrás, dentro de su habitación para darles una suspensión de diez días.

– Aun así, creo que ha valido la pena. – Nino seguía hablando cual niño encaprichado. – No creo que pueda aguantar vivir con tabletas por mucho tiempo, además de que la sangre de Yuuki era realmente deliciosa…

Sin esperarlo, Adrien golpeo a su compañero que tanto pronunciaba palabrería absurda. Aquel roce abrió una herida en su mejilla, una que sangraba con lentitud, pero que bastó para manchar los dedos de su superior.

– ¿Perdón?

La atmósfera de aquel cuarto oscuro esa pesada. Kim y Nino estaban algo temerosos por el temperamento de su líder.

– Lo lamento… – Pronunció el moreno saliendo del lugar con su cómplice sabiendo que aquella sangre bastaba para tomar un poco de su vitalidad, así su superior tomaría algo distinto a las asquerosas tabletas que antes mencionó.

No importaba que pasara en cualquier lugar, cuando Marinette llegó a su cama observó su mano ya curada recordando el torpe vendaje que le hizo el chico de ojos turquesa. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y nuevamente esa frase de su salvador inundó su mente mientras el sueño la dominaba.

 _Hay secretos que se ocultan con sangre, Marinette._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

¡Fin del primer capítulo! ¡Yuhu! Realmente esta adaptación me ha resultado más fácil de lo que creía (sufro mucho con _Lip Smoke_ para ser sincera XD) a pesar de laaaaaaaaaaarga que es y de lo mucho que me mata estar por tanto tiempo en la computadora. Hoy domingo tengo evento (convención de anime) y me toca llevar puesto, así que de paso mientras me daba breaks de esto, me ponía a trabajar en lo que llevaré.

Les comento dos cosas: la primera es que al final dejaré una pequeña encuesta así que… ¡PARTICIPEN! :( Y la segunda es que dejaré otro capítulo que no es capítulo XD Donde deje algunos datos sobre el fic que quiero comentarles 3 ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **ENCUESTA SENSUAL~**_

1\. ¿Nathanaël debería tener un gemelo? Mi idea original era un no, pero hablando con un amigo fan de VK (cofcofUnExcofcof) estuvimos hablando sobre como hubiera sido la relación de Shizuka y Zero si Ichiru no hubiese existido, me dio muchas ideas, pero sería algo mortal escribir (aunque admito que sería algo épico). Así que les dejo esto a su decisión. Si existe el gemelo o no, ya tengo bien planteado todo.

2\. ¿Les agrada que cada capítulo del fanfic sea igual a un capítulo del manga? Admito que siempre he trabajado así en mis adaptaciones de un manga a un fanfic (la verdad es que no, sólo en un yaoi no lo trabajé así) y para ubicarme me hace las cosas más simples, pero no sé qué piensan de la extensión de cada capítulo. Yo tengo que transferir más o menos 50 páginas de dibujos a un texto adaptado. Coméntenme su opinión.

3\. ¿Alguien que sepa dibujar y quiera hacer ilustraciones de los personajes con el uniforme escolar? Vale, esto ya es puro deseo mio XD Tengo las imágenes especiales de cada personaje, los detalles de la vestimenta de cada uno y sobre todo el dibujo del uniforme (con sumo detalle) de los artbooks de la serie, así que por eso no se preocupen XD

¡Gracias de antemano si participan! Me habrán salvado :'3


	3. Segunda noche

¡Hola a todos!

No tengo nada que decir :v Notas al final XD

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **SEGUNDA NOCHE**_

 _ **EL SECRETO DE NATHANAËL**_

El barullo en todo el plantel se escuchaba. La mayoría de las jóvenes doncellas estaban dando los toques finales a cada uno de sus chocolates; de esta tradición tampoco se encontraban exentos los varones que cargaban regalos más ostentosos para confesarse o sus ya novias. Aun así, casi todos ellos pensaban entregar estos presentes a un grupo de seres peculiares, y es en su lugar de descanso donde ellos también se preparan para el recibimiento que recibirán.

– ¡Hey! – Kim estaba pateando a Nino que aún se encontraba metido bajo sus cobijas. – Despierta, idiota.

– Cállate. – Respondía de mala gana cubriéndose el rostro con su cobertor. – Déjame dormir en paz. Aún es temprano para nosotros. – Seguía refunfuñando. – De por si hay mucho ruido cerca del dormitorio, ¿qué quieren las chicas de la clase diurna?

– Tú dirás… – Su compañero se asomó por la ventana,

– ¡Cierra eso! ¡La luz!

– Tonto. – Cerró las cortinas riéndose de su compañero. – Parece que aún no sabes qué día es.

– No, no lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que tiene de especial?

– Uno en el que seguro no querrás correr. – Miró al moreno que se encontraba dudoso. Suspirando, respondió: – El día de San Valentín.

Todo el tumulto de personas fuera de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna se había convertido en algo horripilante. Marinette trepó por uno de los árboles cercanos y, caminando por la pared que dividía esa sección del instituto con el pase que llevaba a los salones, llamó la atención de todo el alumnado con un potente silbato.

– ¡Todo el mundo a clases! – Intentaba mostrarse autoritaria. – ¡Las clases del turno matutino están por comenzar y si no atienden serán castigados severamente!

– Te-tengo que darle mi chocolate… – Cerca de ahí una joven, de anteojos y trenzas, intentaba trepar el muro con ayuda de su amiga, aunque no se veía muy estable su pequeña torre humana.

– ¡Marin Rossier, baja de ahí! – Le reprendió rápidamente la azabache a su compañera de clase. – ¡Puedes lastimart…!

La chica perdió el equilibrio debido a que su amiga no soportó más su peso. La chica de coletas intentó bajar rápidamente a ayudarla, ya que el resto de sus compañeras se quitaron por miedo de que Marin cayera sobre ellas. Sin ser esperado por nadie, Nathanaël apareció para atrapar a la muchachita que no creía haber salido ilesa de su hazaña.

– Oh… – De alguna forma ver desde ese ángulo a su compañero pelirrojo lo hacía ver atractivo. – Gra-gracias, Nathanaël.

– ¡Muy bien Nath! – Celebraba la joven Dupain desde el muro que buscaba bajar enseguida.

– Ya se les ha dicho que los miembros de la clase nocturna no saldrán de sus dormitorios durante el día. – Esta vez intentaba no gritar, pero si hablar con firmeza y seriedad. – Si quieren darles regalos, será hasta el cambio de turno. Si alguien vuelve a intetar algo similar nuevamente, me aseguraré personalmente de que cada San Valentín lo suspendan hasta que se gradue.

Todas las féminas presentes comenzaron a quejarse mientras se retiraban en dirección al edificio escolar. Para el chico de ojos zafiro no era ninguna novedad que las personas se comportaran así por llamarles la atención, pero de alguna forma para su amiga era todo un pesar que él sufría.

– Y así empiezas otro San Valentín como el enemigo público escolar. – Talló el hombro del varón. – ¿Te das cuenta de que has perdido todas las posibilidades de que te regalen chocolates?

– No es como si me importara. – Una vena sobresalía de su frente. – De todas formas, ¿entonces que se supone que tenía que decir? Después de todo este es mi trabajo como delegado. – Su semblante cambió a uno molesto. – Para evitar que los alumnos de la clase diurna conozcan a esas basuras…

Sin más que decir, dieron una última ronda por el lugar y se retiraron del lugar. Marinette se encontró con Alya que estaba aprovechando estas fechas para vender fotos de los alumnos de la clase nocturna, pero Nathanaël prefirió ir directo a su habitación.

A diferencia de la de su _"hermana"_ , esta se encontraba en el edificio donde el director Tom vivía. Este no era exactamente su fecha predilecta ya que su estúpida obligación impuesta por el directivo le causaba muchos problemas. Los alborotos que podían armar los alumnos eran increíbles.

Entró al cuarto, que era exclusivo para él, abrió las cortinas de par en par, después fue hacía su armario y sacó un caballete que ya tenía montado una pintura a medio terminar. Había mezclado diversas técnicas en un solo lienzo con el objetivo de dar una perspectiva nueva y fresca a su trabajo. El único detalle que le faltaba era el rostro a la persona del dibujo.

Era diferente a lo que antes había dibujado: una joven de cabello azulado, suelto y largo, caminando en dirección a un oasis de rosales en un desierto cercano a las ruinas de lo que pareciera una antigua ciudad. El ambiente era nocturno, pero sin llegar a ser tétrico hasta que se observaba la zona de los rosales, donde el color que predominaba era un carmín oscuro; en el cuadro parecía ser un rojo que quemaba el sitio en el que se encontraba ilustrado.

Tomó un marcador de acrílico líquido y con ayuda de un pincel fino, dibujo la boca entre abierta y una fina nariz. Después usó una tiza negra para ensombrecer el resto del rostro, aunque no muy convencido, dibujó el contorno de los ojos, sin colorear las pupilas pues ahora parecían ocultas pr el sombreado que había hecho.

– Si yo también pudiera…

No concluyó la frase, pues una sed inmensa comenzó a invadirlo. Golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo contra la pared, cayendo de a poco al piso con su cuerpo recargado en la pared. Como aborrecía esa sensación. Claro que él nunca podría darle algún regalo a la persona que apreciaba, mucho menos en su situación actual.

– Soy… – Su garganta quemaba. – Idiota…

 _. . ._

– Todo mundo se está poniendo impaciente. – Hablaba Alya con su amiga mientras entregaba cambio de uno de sus tantos productos de los alumnos del turno nocturno.

– Y tú te vuelves cada vez más rica. – Respondía Marinette atendiendo a otros alumnos que deseaban adquirir la mercancía de la morena.

– Se deben aprovechar las fechas, los medios, todo.

– Alya…

– Yo podría ser buena manager de alguno de esos chicos.

– Por cierto. – Apenas caía en cuenta que no veía emocionada a su amiga en esas fechas si no se trataba de las ventas que tenía. – ¿A quién le entregarás regalo?

– Para ser sincera, no me interesa. – Pidió un momento a las personas que estaban esperando a comprar para sacar más productos.

– Oh… Ya sabes, yo creía que a ti te agradan los chicos de la clase nocturna o algo similar.

– Si tuviera que escoger, definitivamente me quedaría con los de la clase diurna. – Tomó un tablero y comenzó a escribir sin dejar de hablar. – Tú le darás algo a Adrien, ¿no es así?

– Ah… Yo… – La ojiazul sintió la amenaza de otras jóvenes que esperaban sus compras. – N-no creo. Y-yo no puedo hacer eso. C-como delegada debo de seguir las normas d-de la institución.

– Jum, como tú digas. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de mostrar el anunció de 50% de descuento en todo producto que había hecho. – Bueno, entonces llevar listones en el bolsillo del uniforme es la nueva moda.

– ¿Ah?

Las personas perdieron el control al ver la promoción que la muchacha había realizado, ya que sólo sería válida por treinta minutos. La delegada de clase se sintió aturdida en esa escasa media hora mientras en sus pensamientos agradecía que haber hecho chocolates extra por cualquier inconveniente que se pudiese presentar.

 _ **. . .**_

De nuevo el escándalo fuera de los dormitorios de la luna era evidencia de la emoción que se hacía presente en el lugar. Marinette hacía hasta lo imposible por calmarles, ya que como usualmente se hacía, los alumnos se separaban en filas para entregar a la persona que les interesaba, aunque no faltaba la persona que quisiera adelantarse al resto y era ahí cuando se causaban los problemas.

– Por favor, pasen al arco que tiene asignado su nombre y reciban los regalos como es debido. – Solicitó la joven a los vampiros.

– ¡Síiiiii! – Nino fue el primero en correr. – ¡Son todos mios!

– Nino, recuerda los buenos modales. – Una ligera onda fría le recorrió la espalda al mencionado. – ¿Entendido?

– Claro, jefe de dormitorio.

La delegada de clase rio para sí mientras iba al final de aquel pasillo lleno de ruido junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

– Esto es una estupidez. – Bufó Chloé caminando con lentitud.

– Solo hazlo. – Le respondió Alix picándole las costillas.

El más solicitado fue el joven Agreste, que rápidamente se llenó de pequeños obsequios que no le permitieron tomar ninguno más. Se disculpó cortésmente por no poder tomar todos como era adecuado, al final las chicas respondieron de la misma forma para que el avanzara sin mayor problema siendo seguido de Aurore.

– Gracias por todo, Marinette. – Le habló a la joven que intentaba detener a las admiradoras de Kim que no quería hacer acto de presencia en su sitio.

– D-de nada.

– Te cuidado, por favor.

– Claro, no hay de que preocuparseeee… ¡Ahhh! – Las fanáticas del joven deportista la derribaron para acercarse a su ídolo.

La pequeña cajita cayó del bolsillo del uniforme de la azabache, pero enseguida fue recogido por el otro delegado que la estaba ayudando a no perder la oportunidad de darle su presente al chico que tanto le gustaba.

– ¡Agreste! – Lanzó el regalo que sin mayor problema fue atrapado por el rubio. – Se te cayó ese.

– ¿Ah? ¿Pero, cuando…? – Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. – ¡Nath!

– Gracias, Marinette. – Mencionó con una amplia sonrisa sólo para ella.

– ¡D-da dana! Digo, Ne dana. Qui-quiero decir, ¡de nada! – Se sentí torpe por hablar así de horrible. – ¿Po-por qué le diste mi chocolate de esa forma? – Golpeó el pecho de su compañero. – ¡Que penaaa!

– ¡Cálmate! Eres peor que esas mocosas. – Señaló al resto de alumnas que había finalizado de entregar sus regalos.

– Es que… – Se notó cabizbaja. – Seguro que no le gusta…

– Tonta. – Le revolvió el fleco a su compañera. – Tu padre es un excelente repostero y te ha enseñado lo suficiente como para que el chocolate no este salado.

– ¡Nath!

 _Somos de dos mundos completamente diferentes._

 _Aun cuando tengo sentimientos por él, puede que para él solo sea una tontería de humanos._

 _No puedo imaginarme como es su realidad._

 _El mundo por el que se mueve…_

 _Las cosas que él ve…_

 _Adrien me salvó hace 10 años, pero…_

 _Para él no fue nada._

– Adrien, puedo llevar todo eso por ti. – Intervino la joven de cabello rubio platinado.

– Desecha todos esos. – Le ordenó entregándole casi todos. En sus manos solo quedo la cajita más diminuta, ligeramente estropeada y con un poco de polvo en ella. – Este es el único que quiero.

La mirada esmeralda, afilada cual cuchillas, se enfocó en un camino alterno que llevaba al segundo edificio escolar, el que no utilizaban él y sus compañeros. A paso veloz se veía el movimiento de una melena rojiza, tambaleante y frenética a la vez.

Nathanaël siguió derecho, el buscaba acortar la llegada al edificio directivo donde se encontraba su habitación. Se le veía irritado, sudoroso y jadeante, con una mirada similar a la de un animal buscando una presa.

– Tch… Sé que estás ahí. – Gruño intentando cambiar su postura a una normal. – Sal, quien quiera que seas.

– Esto… – Era Marin, la chica que había salvado en la mañana. – Y-yo quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana. Bueno… Yo hice este chocolate ya que en este día es normal hacerlos. D-de verdad lo hice yo misma y está muy buen…

– ¡Vete! – Bramó el chico obteniendo confusión de parte de su compañera.

– P-pero y…

– ¡Vete ya! – Estrelló el puño contra la pared más cercana.

– ¡Lo siento!

Como pudo siguió su camino hacía su ansiada soledad en el cuarto que se le había otorgado desde tiempo atrás. Apenas entró, se quedó tirado en el piso sólo para escuchar el discurso de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

– Sabes bien que los vampiros pueden ser identificados por su sed de sangre humana, su longevidad y su comportamiento nocturno. Es una generalización, pero también muchos vampiros son increíblemente hermosos, muy orgullosos, además de tener capacidades físicas y mentales superiores. Pues bien, Nathanaël… – El hombre no tenía miedo en acercarse al muchacho que se veía sufriendo. – Puedes intentar luchar contra esto o ignorarlo, pero eso no cambiará nada. ¿Por qué te haces esto?

– ¡Cállate! ¡Agh! – Los gritos de agonía eran desesperantes. – Ahhh…

– Nath… – El director le acercó un pequeño paquete de papel y un vaso con agua. – Si te tomas esto, el dolor se detendrá.

– ¿Qué es?

– No creo que sea necesario que lo diga. – Lo único que obtuvo fue que golpeara el vaso para romperlo y arrojarlo lejos. – Nath…

– Nunca. – Jadeó soportando lo que sentía desde sus adentros.

– Esto cada vez se hace más frecuente, si no lo aceptas de una vez el dolor irá a peor. – Le empujó contra la pared, deteniendo los movimientos del menor. – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Aunque hayas conseguido aguantar hasta ahora, ya no serás capaz de soportarlo mucho más. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al baño de aquel sitio. Tenía una regadera mucho más amplia que las que eran compartidas en los cuartos de estudiantes, así que apenas entró se retiró toda la ropa para meterse a bañar, o más bien buscar una forma de controlar su dolor con la sensación de las gotas de agua heladas sobre su piel.

No fue mucho, solo lo suficiente para que todo pasara y su cuerpo quedara completamente fatigado, echado cerca de la puerta de aquel cuarto. No supo cuándo, el momento exacto en que su compañera entró a aquel sitio y se sentó a su lado. No sentía nada más allá de la calidez de las finas manos femeninas que le secaron el cabello y terminaron de vestirlo.

– Toma.

Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y él sintió que regresaba a ese plano. En sus labios una esfera se posaba con ayuda de la joven que felizmente lo alimentaba con algo hecho por ella misma.

– Es para ti. – Poco a poco el dulce entraba. – Pero no puedes decir que están tan malos como en la primaria. He practicado mucho.

No quería admitirlo, pero el sabor era maravilloso. Aun así, su expresión reveló un desagrado, aunque era por darse cuenta que estaba probando el mismo chocolate que Adrien Agreste. Ella se mostró un poco desanimada por ello, pero cuando no pudo verle un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas masculinas. Agradecía a dios que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente largo para cubrir su rostro como en la pintura que había realizado.

Su mente se ocupó tanto en calmar su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración y su rubor que no notó cuando la pequeña azabache notó la presencia de una pastilla de sangre falsa especial para vampiros en el piso de aquel lugar.

 _ **. . .**_

– No te parece que Juvet estaba un poco pálido hoy. – Mencionó Max acomodando sus anteojos. – No es muy propio de un joven humano como él.

– Es algo que tenía que pasar…

– ¿Cómo dices? – Cerró el libro que tenía en manos y se acercó a Adrien que felizmente bebía una copa de vino tinto. – ¿Sabes algo de eso?

– Digamos que el incidente de hace cuatro años cambió su vida completamente.

El moreno torció la boca al entender entre líneas lo que el pura sangre quiso decir. Chasqueó la lengua y se retiró del cuarto del mismo para dejar al ojiverde observando a través de su ventana. Los secretos se acumulaban y todo comenzaba a rodear a la pequeña Marinette. Cerró los ojos y tomó el resto de la bebida de golpe para tomar el libro que el vicepresidente del dormitorio estaba leyendo hacía unos momentos.

– Rose…

 _ **. . .**_

Por un momento sintió aquella presencia helada, como si ella estuviera en el mismo cuarto que él, pero no era así. Tocó sus labios, aun con el sabor del chocolate que ella le obligó a comer.

 _Secretos y sangre: una combinación maldita y bien usada entre los vampiros._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lo sé, esto ha tardado mucho D: Pero creo que ha valido la pena uvu)r Después de seis horas he podido concluir con este segundo capítulo XD Lamento si tiene errores, pero así pasa cuando no reviso nada (?)

Si algunos pudieron notar, quité y puse cosas según me parecía conveniente. Es parte del hecho de que no quiero abandonar ciertos detalles en la serie y que esta adaptación no la quiero hacer literal, no quiero que el OoC invada este fanfic, es por ello que notaran estas cositas :3 Aviso que con respecto al gemelo de Nath si va a existir :v Y ya…

Nos leemos pronto en otro fic u otro capítulo XD ¡Ciao!


	4. Tercera noche

Lo sé, no pude contenerme a escribir este segundo capítulo eweU ero es que quería llegar a esta parte XD Si me pongo más loca es probable que tengan el capítulo cuatro más tarde :B Pero no sé…

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _En aquella blanca habitación, ahora manchada en carmín, caminaba apaciblemente una mujer rubia de vestido rosa. Sus manos y boca estaban llenos de sangre y a sus pies se encontraba un jovenzuelo que compartía el color de su cabello con el nuevo decorado de la habitación._

– _¿Te duele? – Preguntó irónica la joven mujer sin obtener respuesta, solo jadeos del chico. – ¿Estás asustado? – Se agachó y lo sujetó por las mejillas para ver su mirada de odio en aquella pálida cara. – Tus padres cazaron a cada miembro de mi amada familia. Esta es mi venganza, ya que la familia Juvet son infames cazadores de vampiros._

 _El muchacho intentó girar la mirada, buscando a alguien que al parecer no se hallaba en aquel lugar. La mujer le impidió continuar, así que con la poca fuerza que tenía, se zafó del agarre golpeándose contra el piso._

– _Ja. – Se levantó y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus manos y boca. – Este es mi derecho como una de_ sangre pura _._

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **TERCERA NOCHE**_

 _ **VAMPIROS ENTRE VAMPIROS**_

 _Hace seis años…_

– _Marinette, los padres de este chico fueron asesinados por un vampiro. – Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Tom en cuanto la pequeña abrió la puerta del sencillo hogar._

 _Era una fría noche de invierno._

– _Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. – Entraron al lugar. – Por favor, cuídalo mientras se queda con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?_

– _Va-vale. – Hacía mucho que la niña no había visto una escena similar._

– _Aún está cubierto de sangre, así que prepárale un baño. – La puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse. – Tengo que ir a hablar con la policía, intentaré no tardar demasiado._

 _Solo los dos chicos se quedaron en aquel lugar. La azabache intentaba hablar con él, pero no obtenía respuesta, ni siquiera veía que su nuevo inquilino se moviera ni un centímetro. Fue a preparar la bañera con agua caliente y cuando estuvo casi llena regresó en búsqueda de su nuevo amigo quien seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar._

– _Vamos a darte un baño, ¿sí? – Notó que sus pasos eran temblorosos, así que se acercó a ayudarle. – ¿Está bien si te toco? – Lo abrazó para ayudarlo a andar. – Vamos._

 _Entraron al cuarto de baño y aunque le estaba dando indicaciones, él no mostraba signos de querer hacer algo._

– _La bañera está lista con agua caliente. Tómate tu tiempo. – Se paró frente a él y no pasó nada. – Emmm… ¿Entonces? – Se sentía afligida al verle así. – T-te ayudaré a sacarte la ropa._

 _Su mirada se mostraba inquieta, cerca del cuello del chico parecía que existía una enorme herida pues la sangre era demasiada. ¿O era acaso que esa sangre pertenecía a alguien más y no sólo a él?_

– _Te limpiaré._

 _Nerviosa, tomó una toalla del perchero y la mojó con el agua de la tina. Comenzó a limpiar, frotando cuidadosamente para no herirle aún más._

– _¿Te duele? – No obtuvo respuesta._

 _El chico seguía perdido en su mundo, sin siquiera ver a la joven de ojos azules que se sintió aliviada al ver que su compañero no mostraba heridas de haber sido mordido por el vampiro que atacó a su familia._

 _Para ella era sorprendente que él estuviese tan neutral y ella tan asustada, cuando quien debía de sentir miedo en ese momento tendría que haber sido Nathanaël._

 _ **. . .**_

– Hey, despierta.

– ¿Nath? – Comenzó a frotar sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Ya me voy a _"realizar el deber de los delegados"_ y todo eso. – Se acercaba a la salida del salón. – Una vez que tus clases extra terminen, alcánzame.

– E-entendido. – Dijo nerviosa, notando la palidez de su amigo, similar a la de la noche en que lo conoció.

El joven delegado caminó en dirección al camino habitual que lo llevaba hacía los dormitorios nocturnos, pero por los chillidos de las féminas y los aullidos de los chicos, supo que alguien diferente andaba por los pasillos y no era mentira. Adrien, acompañado de Chloé, estaban caminando en dirección al edificio administrativo.

– No esperaba verte por aquí, Juvet. – Pronunció el rubio de forma fría. – ¿Marinette no está contigo hoy?

– … – Avanzó entre la pareja. – Ella tiene clases extra hoy.

– Por cierto. – Giró el rostro con una expresión de desagrado. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Nathanaël sintió una punzada mezclada con la amenaza de aquel que era su superior hablando de los grados escolares. Volteó violentamente, viéndolo con desconcierto.

– Cuídate. – Sentenció el ojiazul antes de marcharse.

Por su parte, la mujer que lo acompañaba lo observó por sobre su hombro con una expresión de pocos amigos.

El pelirrojo huyó del lugar, evitando empujar a cualquier alumno que se le cruzara. Ya casi era el cambio de turno y debía de mantener a raya a sus compañeros si es que no quería que les pasar algo; después de todo, no confiaba en aquellos seres nocturnos.

– Oh, Adrien, Chloé. – El director estaba entrando a su oficina.

– Espérame aquí. – Le ordenó el muchacho a su compañera y entró junto con el administrativo a la habitación. – Director Dupain…

– Tenía la sensación de que vendrías hoy. – Pronunció calmado el hombre bonachón.

– ¿Cuánto más planea dejar a Nathanaël Juvet en la clase diurna? Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de…

– Sabes que no soy yo quien toma esa decisión.

– ¿Va a arriesgar lo que hemos hecho por el capricho de un mocoso? – El joven de ropa blanca golpeó con la palma la mesa.

 _ **. . .**_

Mientras la reunión entre el representante de la clase nocturna y el director se llevaba a cabo, ninguno de los vampiros se encontraba en su salón. Nathanaël intentaba buscarlos, pero de nuevo estaba ese maldito dolor, por lo que estaba intentando calmarse en una de las zonas más altas que el plantel le proporcionaba.

Ese momento de aparente calma se vio interrumpido por los mismos alumnos que se supone que él debía contener. No dudó ni un segundo en sacar su arma para apuntar a la que más se acercó a él, Chloé Bourgeois.

– ¿Qué quieren, clase nocturna? – Cuestionó retador recuperando su postura sin dejar de apuntar su arma a la rubia.

– De verdad eres una escoria. – Respondió ella. – ¿Por qué Adrien está tan interesado en ese humano? No lo soporto.

– No tiene sentido que te sientas celosa. – Habló una castaña. – Lo mismo va para todos.

– Lila… – Rechinó los dientes la ojiazul.

– Si Kaname se entera de esto, se pondrá furioso. – Externó Max. – Nathanaël, tú también deberías guardar eso, ¿sí…?

Intentó tocar al pelirrojo, pero lo que se ganó fue el ser arrojado por el chico armado. Eso lo llevó a quedar a los pies de Alix y Kim que llamaron ridícula su forma de intentar calmar al delegado.

– ¿Así que es Agreste la razón por la que decidieron juntarse y atacarme? – El muchacho rio comenzando a tronarse el cuello. – Me gustaría verlos intentándolo, vampiros. He estado esperando una oportunidad como esta.

– ¡Deténganse ahí! – Marinette se hizo paso usando su vara como una jabalina para saltar sobre los hematófagos. – ¡No está permitido pelear! ¿No leyeron eso en la guía del estudiante?

Kim, Max y Lila se giraron a mirar a Chloé que fue la que le dio la idea al resto del alumnado.

– Sin importar si se trata de Nath o de un estudiante de la clase nocturna el que trata de empezar una pelea, como delegada, no lo permitiré. – Ella estaba en un modo defensivo mientras hablaba.

– Mira, ¿no podemos olvidarlo y ya? – Se rascó la nuca Kim.

– Está bien. – Suspiró la aparente reina rubia. – De todas maneras, no vale la pena. Volvamos a clase.

Guardó su arma en el estuche que solía llevar. Se giró para ver a su amigo que no tenía una expresión muy agradable.

– ¿Qué sucede, Nath? No importa lo que sea, puedes hablarme de ello. No entiendo por qué últimamente no has sido tu mis… Mo… – La mirada era cada vez más horrenda. Intentó acercarse, pero él le apartó con el brazo.

– Déjame solo.

 _ **. . .**_

– Sabía que no podría engañarte a ti, Adrien. – Se acomodó unos anteojos para leer unos documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. – Tu siempre has sido extraordinario. Un linaje sin rastro de sangre humana… Incluso entre vampiros, eso es extremadamente raro. – El muchacho no se inmutaba ante las palabras. – El haber heredado los poderes y habilidades de los más antiguos vampiros; criaturas temidas incluso por otros vampiros. Los vampiros entre los vampiros, los de _sangre pura_.

– Ja…

– Ha sido enteramente a tu apoyo que la clase nocturna se ha comportado como lo ha venido haciendo hasta el momento.

– Director Dupain, lo digo en serio. He soportado esta situación hasta ahora por mi profundo respeto por usted, pero ahora, por el bien de los estudiantes normales, Nathanaël debe ser controlado. – Sus dedos estaban enterrándose en la madera del escritorio. – ¿De verdad planea dejar que ese chico destruya toso por lo que hemos trabajado tanto tiempo? No quiero oír la misma respuesta a la misma pregunta, no puede dejarse influenciar por el odio que tiene ese chico.

– Sus padres fueron asesinado por un vampiro, es un verdadero milagro que lo salváramos de ese mar de sangre… – Tragó pesado. – Debe haber otra manera.

– No nos hagamos tontos, el que asesino a su familia no fue un vampiro normal. Ella era una sangre pura como yo. – Se estaba enojando. – ¡Usted sabe lo que significa eso! ¡Usted sabe lo que en realidad paso esa noche y aun así…!

– Lo que tú quieres es que lo aleje de Marinette…

– ¡Tch!

 _ **. . .**_

– ¿Es que él aún no confía en mí? – Se preguntaba a sí misma la de coletas mientras miraba al horizonte. Estaba sola en aquel techo. – Llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos y él aún no puede ser honesto conmigo. ¿Es que tengo algo de malo? – Sacudió su cabeza. – No, yo… Estoy segura que él quiere hablar de esto conmigo, pero no se atreve, ¡necesito ir a buscarlo!

Tomó el mismo camino que su amigo había tomado y comenzó a llamarlo por los pasillos, buscándolo para encontrarlo cerca de las escaleras del siguiente piso.

– ¡Nath!

– Te dije que te alejaras… – Se mostraba errante, jadeante. – Mari… Nette…

– ¿Nath? – Corrió a su auxilio, pero fue sujeta por él, inmovilizándola. – ¿Eh?

– No veas… – Su mano derecha sujetaba el rostro femenino y con la izquierda sujetaba sus muñecas son fuerza. – Por favor… No te muevas…

– ¡N-Nath! – Su piel se erizó al sentir como el aliento caliente del chico golpeaba su cuello. – E-espera… – Sintió el tacto húmedo de la lengua del joven. El nerviosismo y el calor la estaban haciendo pensar que su amigo buscaba su cariño, pero…

Sin decir nada, su piel era atravesada por una especie de puntas afiladas. Justamente una de sus venas había sido herida y la sangre salía con cierta fluidez. Sus músculos se tensaron, el dolor estaba siento insoportable; ardía. No entendía nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, daba vueltas. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y liviano.

– ¡Nathanaël! – Se removió en aquel lugar y como pudo se liberó a pesar de aumentar el tamaño de la herida. – ¡No!

Su cuerpo tambaleante se mantuvo en piel con ayuda del barandal de la escalera. Estaba anonadada por lo que sucedía, parecía que no lo comprendía, pero al ver los ojos carmesíes de su compañero entendió todo o eso creía.

 _Ojos como la sangre._

 _Colmillos que sobresalen._

– Mari… Nette…

 _Una bestia de forma humana._

– ¿Q-qué…?

– Perdóname…

 _ **. . .**_

– ¡Los humanos que son mordidos por un vampiro de sangre pura se convierten en vampiros!

– Eso lo sé, Adrien… – Desvió la mirada. – Sé que Natahanaël fue mordido por…

– Una vez que un sangre pura muerde a un humano, sólo hay dos posibilidades. – Interrumpió el vampiro. – Si tiene suerte, la sangre es suficientemente tóxica para matarlos. De no ser así, deben soportar la agonía de una lenta transformación para convertirse finalmente en vampiros. Es una tortura que otros vampiros no pueden imaginar… Aunque él no volverá a ser humano nunca más. – Tocó su frente. – El haber suprimido por seis años esos instintos… Eso toma más fuerza de la que jamás podré comprender.

Un aroma que fácilmente identificaba llegó a su nariz. Esto debía de ser una broma.

– Maldito…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Nadie ha leído el fic ;w; Eso pasa porque no actualizo rápido XD Joder, ya ni modo… Igual lo terminaré a su debido tiempo uvu)r Buen día a todos.

Siguiente capítulo: _**La promesa**_


	5. Cuarta noche

Lo sé, no pude contenerme a escribir este segundo capítulo eweU ero es que quería llegar a esta parte XD Si me pongo más loca es probable que tengan el capítulo cuatro más tarde :B Pero no sé…

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **CUARTA NOCHE**_

 _ **LA PROMESA**_

La ojiazul estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, porque aun cuando las evidencias eran claras, le seguía pareciendo algo imposible que su _hermano_ fuese un vampiro. Pero, sobre todo, que le había atacado para beber directo de su cuello

Nathanaël se sentía perdido, afligido, no entendía por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo se dejaba guiar para calmar ese instinto que tanto tiempo había retenido. Su garganta al fin se aclaraba y con sus pupilas dilatadas observaba a su amiga, frente a él, como si le llamase a tomarla nuevamente.

– Marinette… – Sabía que debía de calmarse, regresar a ser él mismo. – Yo…

Se acercó con lentitud a la joven, pero ella asustada se alejó un paso. En cuento se dio cuenta, ella llevó sus manos –que antes cubrían la herida de su cuello– a su boca, no quería mostrarse así frente a él.

– Mari. – Adrien hacía su aparición, subiendo las escaleras que estaban detrás de la mencionada. Sus brillantes ojos se posaron sobre la enorme herida de la que aun emanaba sangre. – Juvet, así que finalmente has caído a la sed de sangre de las bestias.

La hija del director estaba asustada por la expresión que el rubio estaba dedicando a su compañero. Recordó aquella escena de su infancia donde había matado al vampiro que le había amenazado con beber su sangre, Nath lo había hecho… ¿Lo mataría? Sin pensar dos veces se interpuso entre ellos, protegiendo al de uniforme negro.

– ¡No lo hagas, Adrie…! – o terminó de hablar, pues se desvaneció, cayendo en los brazos del pelirrojo que estaba perplejo.

– ¿Marinette? – Intentó moverla un poco para ver que reaccionara.

– Tu sed debió de ser insaciable para haber drenado su sangre al punto de que no pueda estar en pie. – Sin dejarle hacer algo, la tomó en brazos y continuó hablando. – La sangre de Marinette, ¿fue en verdad tan deliciosa?

– Nath… – Trató de hablar. – Adrien, por qué… ¿Por qué Nathan… ?

– Descansa. – Le pidió, al igual que a Tom que se encontraba detrás de él. – Director, por favor.

– Lo sé.

Avanzó cargado a la muchacha para llevarla a la enfermería donde limpiaría la herida que le había hecho su contraparte. Para ella en vez de sentirse feliz por estar en los brazos de su enamorado, sólo pensaba en cómo se encontraba su aliado en el manejo de los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

– E-estoy bien, puedo hacerlo sola. – Habló regresando a la realidad, sentía como el ojiverde la sentaba en la cama de la enfermería. – De verdad, estoy b-bien.

– No. – La sujetó de la barbilla y movió su rostro. – Déjame ver.

– Nhh… – Gimió de dolor.

– Ya casi dejó de sangrar, pero es una herida profunda. – Tocó con suavidad el cuello, palpando los agujeros que estaban en su piel. – Te mordió muy agresivamente. – Vio cómo las lágrimas salían a borbotones desde los preciosos zafiros de la chica. – ¿Te duele?

– ¿Ah? N-no… – Limpió rápidamente su rostro.

– ¿Le temes a los vampiros ahora?

– …Huh. – Negó con la cabeza lentamente, intentando no lastimarse.

El muchacho Agreste se levantó para ir por los instrumentos necesarios para cuidar de la herida, la limpió como era debido, pero entendía que el llanto de su acompañante no era por el ardor de la yodopovidona, sino porque entendía perfectamente que aquel que llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella y odiando a los vampiros, le había atacado para alimentarse de ella.

¿Él siempre había sido un vampiro o es acaso qué había algunas partes de su historia que se había saltado? Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, mareándola, causándole vértigo e incluso náuseas.

– Adrien. – La puerta de la habitación se abrió. – ¿Podrías regresar al salón por un rato? La clase nocturna se está inquietando por el aroma de sangre en el aire.

– Claro. – Colocó el apósito auto adherible en el cuello femenino para retirarse. – Con permiso.

– Llevé a Nathanaël de regreso a su habitación, ahora está más calmado. – El rubio apenas escuchó eso, se retiró con rapidez. – Te lo hemos ocultado por tanto tiempo, tienes todo el derecho a estar aterrada, especialmente después de esto. – Su padre se mostró entristecido. – Perdóname, Marinette.

– ¿Cómo pude haber sabido que era un vampiro? Durante estos cuatro años…

– Lo sé, es porque él aún era humano hasta hace cuatro años. – Se sentó al lado de su hija. – Hace cuatro años, la familia Juvet fue atacada por vampiros, Nathanaël apenas sobrevivió. Cuando lo encontré, tenía las marcas profundas de una mordida en su cuello.

– P-pero… Cuando yo lo… ¿Entonces…?

– Solía ser humano, pero ahora es vampiro.

– ¿Por qué fue mordido? – Aunque no lo parecía, estaba temblando.

– Marinette, ¿tú crees la leyenda que dice que los humanos que son mordido por vampiros se transforman también en vampiros?

– N-no lo sé…

– Es verdad. – La expresión del hombre era cada vez más seria. – Pocos son los vampiros que pueden hacer esto, sólo unos pocos. Los vampiros de _sangre pura_.

– Sangre… Pura…

– Hija, tú no tienes que preocuparte. Nathanaël no es uno de ellos, así que no te convertirás en vampiro.

 _Yo no sabía nada…_

La mente de la ojiazul se sentía afligida, había dejado el miedo de lado. Durante todo ese tiempo él había estado sufriendo solo, soportando un dolor tan agonizante que lo llevaba al extremo de aislarse cada vez más. Esa era la principal razón de porque siempre había estado solo, porque muy en sus adentro estaba asustado por lo que había vivido en aquel lugar que fue su hogar, junto a su familia.

Siempre oculto en esa fachada de _chico malo_ , escondiendo lo que de verdad sentía para no herir a otros. Era seguro que sabía cuál sería su fatídico fin conforme el tiempo pasara, una existencia que dependía de tomar la vida de terceros.

El odio que tenía hacía aquellos seres nocturnos no era más que un maldito rencor por arrancarle todo lo que él conocía, por volverlo uno de ellos. Su único objetivo era…

 _ **. . .**_

– Es extraño que Nathanaël falte a clase. – Susurró Alya a su mejor amiga durante la clase de química.

– Lo sé… – Marinette tocó su cuello adolorido. – Se enfermó desde anoche.

– Ya veo…

La mente de la azabache seguía perdida en el mar de pensamientos dirigidos a su amigo y hermano. Ahora comprendía más de él. Sabía a la perfección que, si por él fuera, si tan sólo pudiera, mataría a todos los vampiros e incluso a sí mismo para evitar la existencia de dicha especie.

Lo que menos deseaba es que hiciera algún tipo de locura. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no había asistido a clase porque estaba pensando o haciendo algo que al final terminaría no sólo preocupándola a ella, sino también al director. Es más, hasta eso podría llegar a perjudicar a Adrien y el resto de la clase nocturna si hacía lo que estaba pensando.

– Pro-profesora. Necesito ir a la enfermería. – No pronunció nada más y salió corriendo de aquel salón en dirección a la habitación del pelirrojo. – Nath…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse una horrible escena. Para cuando llegó, al abrir la puerta se topó con una escena que no esperaba: Él se estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza con su _Bloody Rose_. No lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó contra él, alejando el arma, cayendo ambos a la cama del chico. Marinette estaba sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, alejándole el arma de fuego.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Estaba molesta pero, por sobre todo, triste.

– Nada. – Lo dijo de forma tan seca que la exasperó.

– ¡Mentiroso! ¡Le quitase el seguro al arma!

– ¿Por qué viniste?

No supo que responder, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de los deseos del pelirrojo. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero si eso lo salvaba, se comportaría de esa forma.

Antes de responder, las posiciones habían cambiado. Él la tenía tomada fuertemente de las muñecas, impidiendo que se moviera de debajo de él. Acercó sus manos al cuello de la chica, que asustada cerró los ojos, pero lo único que él estaba haciendo era quitar lo que cubría la marca que él le había hecho la noche anterior.

– ¿Puedes oírlo?

– … – Sintió los dedos helados del chico sobre su cuello.

– El sonido que hice cuando tomé tu sangre. – ¿Buscaba asustarla? – Mientras ese sonido corra por mis oídos, no estarás segura conmigo, así que ten cuidado.

El chico se retiró de por sobre ella y tomando una maleta salió de la habitación, dejándola estupefacta por aquella declaración. No entendía que más podía hacer por él, no quería abandonarlo, no quería dejarlo sólo y que poco a poco fuera consumido por el profundo odio que tenía por los vampiros.

Él siempre la cuidaba, aunque no lo admitiese. Siempre había sido ese tipo de persona que demostraba las cosas con palabras ásperas y acciones torpes.

Al levantarse notó la presencia de una foto de ellos dos en la secundaria, la única foto normal que tenían juntos, como los hermanos e hijos adoptivos de Tom Dupain. No podía dejarlo. No quería dejarlo.

 _Porque él siempre ha estado ahí…_

– ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo lo soportaba, cargando el arma que él había dejado en su cuarto. – ¡Detente ahí! Si no… Te detienes… – Demonios, estaba mareada. – Dispararé…

– Sólo te lastimarás, déjalo Marinette. – Él tenía sujeta el arma también.

– No… – Jadeando, levantó la mirada. – No dejaré que te vayas. No sin escucharme antes.

– No pude siquiera contenerme de morderte, así que… – Se apuntó a sí mismo debajo del cuello. – La próxima vez que ataque a alguien puede que lo mate. – Su mirada era retadora. – Dispárame.

– ¿Ah?

– Me tienes miedo, ¿no es verdad?

Eso no era verdad. No tenía miedo de una persona como él.

– Toma el arma firmemente con ambas manos y apunta directo a mi corazón. – Se estaba posicionando tan cerca que el disparo sería a quemarropa. – No es un crimen matar a un vampiro.

– ¡No! ¡No lo haré! – Lo empujó levemente, molesta, llorando. – Porque ahora entiendo… Cuanto has estado sufriendo. – Hipaba, sollozaba. – No sabía nada entonces, pero… Hemos estado juntos por seis años ya… Yo… Yo no te temo. – Lo abrazaba con fuerza, la poca que aún tenía. – No permitiré que haya una _próxima vez_. E incluso… Si vuelve a haberla… ¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡Te detendré!

 _Ese día prometí ser la guardiana de Nath…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Los voy a golpear cada que se pongan de pinches insistentes en que actualice este fanfic ^w^ y no creo que ustedes quieran eso, ¿verdad? :D Bueno, a ver cuándo se me ocurre subir el siguiente :P Bye…

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Dormitorio de la luna._


	6. Quinta noche

Después de un día de puro quehacer, he decidido actualizar algunos fics y… Comenzaré con este, espero que lean los demás que también subiré actualizaciones :P

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **QUINTA NOCHE**_

 _ **DORMITORIO DE LA LUNA**_

– ¡No puedes seguir enojado! – Dijo Marinette en un mohín mientras jalaba a su _hermano_. – ¡No me dices nada!

Nathanaël seguía sin verla, con la mirada perdida y sin palabras salir de su boca. Era casi igual a cuando se conocieron, sólo que esta vez la azabache no pudo ayudarlo a recuperarse. Seguramente la mente de su compañero era todo un caos, era muy probable que se estuviera maldiciendo por haberle lastimado de forma tan horrible en la noche anterior.

– ¿A dónde pensabas ir? – Preguntó, aunque sabía que seguiría sin ori nada de pelirrojo. Suspiró y tocando la puerta de la dirección le arrastró con ella dentro. – Director, necesitamos hablar con usted.

– ¡Buenos días! Llegaron en el mejor momento, miren esto. – Señaló un maniquí junto a su escritorio que portaba el uniforme blanco. – Este es el nuevo uniforme de la clase nocturna de Nath.

– Me voy. – El muchacho intentaba arrojarse desde la ventana del despacho mientras la fémina lo detenía por el brazo.

– ¡Esperaaaa! – Necesitaba mucha fuerza para detenlo. – ¡Papá, deja de provocarlo!

– No importa lo que pase, sigo siendo el director. – Se interpuso cerrando la ventana. – Te ves muy enérgico esta mañana.

El artista bufó y regresó a su posición neutral, con los hombros elevados como si estuviese esperando que algo malo pasara.

– Marinette, ¿tenías algo que decirme?

– Ehhh… – Este tema la ponía nerviosa, después de todo era algo muy nuevo para ella. – Sí… – Acomodó un poco su fleco, eso le permitía no ver al hombre bonachón directamente. – Sé que Nath no es el mismo de antes, pero… No quiero que él vaya a la clase nocturna. ¡Definitivamente no lo permitiré!

– Lo sé… – El mayor suspiró y con una sonrisa ladina los observó fijamente. – No sólo estoy considerando la objeción de Marinette y que él aún es necesitado como un guardián. Hay más cosas que me permiten dejar las cosas casi como estaban hasta ahora. – Tomó un brazalete y se lo extendió a su hija. – Ponte esto.

No dijo mucho, en cuanto ella se lo colocó tomó la mano del varón menor para cortar un poco su dedo con una navaja que llevaba escondida en la manga de su abrigo; cuando la sangre brotó con facilidad, bañó el dije de la pulsera que ahora usaba la ojiazul con el líquido vital del vampiro diurno.

– ¡Qué! – La muchacha se mostraba asustada por las acciones de Tom.

– ¿Qué me acabas de hac…?

– Esta es una técnica que han usado los cazadores de vampiros para domarlos. Tocando esto… – Expuso el tatuaje del cuello del joven Juvet. – Con esto… – Finalmente acercó la muñeca, en la que llevaba el brazalete, de la chica.

El aire se sintió pesado por un instante, era tenso y ante los ojos de ambos alumnos se podían observar una especie de chispas o rayos que eran emitidos por el contacto de ambos objetos que compartían el mismo símbolo. Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo parecía estar clavado al piso sin posibilidad de moverse ni un centímetro.

– ¡Nathanaël! ¿Estás bien?

– Despreocupate, sólo está inmovilizado. – El adulto se acomodó los anteojos de lectura que recién se había colocado. – Si él pierde el control y trata de morder a la gente, sólo deberás tocar el tatuaje del cuello de Nath con el brazalete para detenerlo.

– ¿Este tatuaje puede suprimir _esos instintos_? – Preguntó el muchacho aun en el piso.

– Sí, aunque no los puede detener por completo, es por ello que no te dije de este método antes.

– Ja… Ya veo porque me _obligaste_ a tatuarme esto.

– Tu bien sabes que ahora tus instintos de vampiro han despertado por completo. No hay vuelta atrás. – El director Dupain estaba demasiado serio. – ¿Podrás? Para protegerte a ti y la tranquilidad de la vida de los estudiantes de esta escuela no debes permitir que la clase diurna o la nocturna se entere de tu verdadera identidad. Esa es la condición para que permanezcas en la clase diurna.

– Y… ¿Cómo podrá recuperarse? – Señaló Marinette que escuchaba todo atentamente.

– Mientras no se resista podrá volver a moverse de nuevo. Lo siento, no quería hacer esto, pero…

– Está bien. – La expresión del muchacho era muy tranquila, pero su mirada parecía triste. – Así está bien. – Poco a poco comenzó a levantarse para salir con su amiga de ahí.

– ¿No olvidas algo importante? – Cuestionó el director antes de que salieran, haciendo que el chico le hiciera una seña a su aliada.

– Me cuentas de ello luego, ¿sí? – Salió de ahí con una sonrisa. – Me iré primero, ¡no llegues tarde a la primera clase!

Era una mentirosa, no se sentía bien con todo aquello. Su corazón le dolía, todo parecía una broma de muy mal gusto que sólo buscaba afectar a su amigo de toda la vida. Él no merecía que algo así le pasara en la vida. Lo peor era que no podía comprender su dolor; el hecho de ver morir a su familia a manos de aquellos seres que ellos mataban, sólo quedar él vivo con la desgracia de que en algún momento él se convertiría en algo que odiaba con todo su ser. No era justo para él, ni para nadie, pasar por cosas tan horribles.

Por más que intentara mostrarle su mejor semblante, aún estaba temerosa de lo que había visto, pero, sobre todo, de lo que había sentido a manos del lado vampírico del muchacho. Con cada latir de su corazón, sentía como si la herida de su cuello punzara y nuevamente su vida fuera tomada por el pelirrojo. Era detestable que ella tuviera tanto miedo de él por algo que, tal vez, era absurdo.

Con cada paso agitaba su cabeza para que los malos pensamientos no la invadieran, fue ahí cuando recordó al joven rubio que le curó la herida.

– ¡Es verdad! Debería decirle a Adrien que mantenga esto en secreto…

Aun dudosa, sus pasos la guiaron a la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna, el hogar de los vampiros que eran alumnos en la misma institución cuando el sol se ocultaba. Mentiría si dijera que ya había estado ahí una vez, pero lo más cercano que solía encontrarse de aquel lugar era cuando se paraba sobre la pared que dividía estos del camino que los llevaba al colegio.

Avanzó con miedo, pasando la enorme puerta para darse cuenta que aún había un camino por recorrer, uno que justo la llevaba a una especie de caseta de vigilancia. De ahí sólo pudo observar a alguien con un enorme ropaje negro que lo cubría en su totalidad; probablemente se trataba de un vampiro.

– Esto… – Se acercó con cautela. – ¿Los delegados pueden entrar a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna?

– Eres la segunda persona hoy que entra a estas horas de la mañana… – El anciano que estaba bajo la capa se mostró irritado. – Entra.

– S-sí.

Todo en aquel lugar era muy diferente a lo que veía en los dormitorios normales. El edificio donde los vampiros vivían prácticamente era un castillo o una enorme mansión, no estaba muy segura de que era, sólo se daba cuenta que era un lugar enorme, digno de la realeza; un lugar donde fácilmente podrían vivir cientos de personas sin estorbarse ni un poco.

– ¡Por eso le pedimos esto a usted! – Habló un hombre de anteojos sentado en la sala principal del dormitorio de la luna.

– ¡Este evento podría traerle muchísima ganancia! – Exclamó el compañero del otro que era calvo, le estaba extendiendo a Nino una carpeta que parecía contener un contrato.

– Saben que este DJ no acepta ningún trabajo matutino. – Bostezó aburrido. – Las mejores fiestas ocurren siempre en las noches… Estoy cansado, retírense ya. La salida está por ahí.

Justo cuando señaló la puerta, esta se abrió para mostrar a una Marinette demasiado nerviosa para encontrarse ahí, sola.

– ¡Mari! – El moreno se levantó de un salto, con una enorme sonrisa, empujando a los hombres que antes habían estado sentado frente a él.

– N-Nino…

– De acuerdo chicos, es hora de que se vayan. – Empujó a los adultos fuera de ahí y cerrando la puerta se recargó en ella junto a la azabache.

– ¡Ah! Mucha luz… – Su cubrió los ojos irritados. – Tengo tanto sueño… Estoy tan cansado, todo por esos sujetos.

– La-lamento mucho haberte molestado.

– Olvídalo. – De nuevo bostezaba. – Es culpa de esos sujetos. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Todos están dormidos. ¡Ya sé! – La abrazó por el cuello muy feliz. – ¿Viniste a ofrecerme tu sangre?

– ¡Claro que no! S-sólo vine a hablar con A-Adrien.

– Ya veo… – La soltó deliberadamente y con calma comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras cercanas, subiéndolas. – Por aquí.

– ¿Me mostrarás el camino? – No se sentía muy segura de seguirle, después de todo seguía siendo un vampiro que gustaba de juguetear con ella.

– Ya que el líder Agreste sólo es gentil contigo, todos tienen curiosidad.

– ¿D-de qué cosa?

– Marinette. – Se giró para verla, su expresión había cambiado por completo. – ¿De quién son esas marcas de mordida?

Había sido una tonta, era lógico que cuando se acercó tanto a ella le había quitado el parche que estaba usando en el cuello para que nadie notara las profundas heridas que le había dejado su amigo cuando bebió su sangre. Instintivamente cubrió su cuello, asustada, intentando verle de forma retadora para que no viese su temor.

– Ayer en la noche el olor a sangre llegó al salón de clases tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. Me di cuenta de inmediato que era el olor de tu sangre y curiosamente el líder no estaba en ese momento con nosotros. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Fue sólo por las palabras de él mismo que nos calmamos.

– Adrien, él… – Ahí entendió que su amor platónico entendía la gravedad del asunto. Incluso sin que ella viniera corriendo a decirle que lo mantuviera en secreto, él ya había hecho su parte. Él era esa clase de persona. – Ya veo…

Esa mirada dulce que ahora tenía la joven de ojos cielo exasperó al morocho que no dudó en mostrar sus habilidades como vampiro de alta clase. La temperatura del cuarto descendió, las velas que mantenían la tenue luz del lugar se apagaron y un crujido surgía desde las escaleras que poco a poco eran cubiertas de enormes cristales de hielo.

Nino está molesto, no soportaba las actitudes de una niña tonta que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo o si quiera con qué tipo de ser era con el que estaba hablando frente a frente.

– ¡Argh! Esto realmente me está exasperando. – Avanzó a ella, bajando la escalinata. – ¿Qué significas para Adrien?

Se supone que ella era una simple humana y aun así los lacayos del rubio estaban molestos con ella, mostrándose celosos del actuar que el sangre pura tenía con ella.

La joven de coletas intentó alejarse cuando el hematófago se colocó frente a ella, pero uno de sus pies había quedado atrapado en el hielo que ese mismo había formado.

– ¿Qué eres para Adrien? – Volvió a preguntar.

– ¡A-Adrien me salvó de un vampiro hace 10 años! – Lo expresó con fuerza y convicción. – ¡Él es mi salvador!

– ¿Ah? ¿Algo así paso?

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Entonces, para pagarle a tu salvador, estás obligada a ofrecerle tu sangre.

– ¿Sa-sangre…?

Nunca había pensado en algo similar. Él nunca se había mostrado interesado de esa forma en ella. Él siempre la cuidaba y estaba segura que nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

– Sí. Tu sangre le pertenece a Adrien ahora, pero… ¿Esa marca de mordedura no es suya? – Notó la mueca defensiva de la chica. – De todas maneras, algún día tu cuello será tocado por sus labios. Sus dientes se hundirán lentamente en él. Escuchar a Adrien tomando tu propia sangre…

La mente de la chica se estaba perdiendo en las palabras del DJ. No lo estaba imaginando y su cuerpo respondía como si aquello estuviese pasando en ese momento haciéndola sonrojar por la simple idea de estar tan cerca del mencionado.

– Marinette, ¿esperas con ansias por ello?

– Y-yo…

– Tal vez deberías de ir con él ahora y pedirle que beba de tu sangre.

– ¡N-no! Y-yo… – Sentía como el moreno la abrazaba y de a poco congelaba uno de sus brazos. – ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Te sientes tímida? Entonces te congelaré y te llevaré con él.

– ¡Eres demasiado…!

Estaba a punto de propinarle una bofetada al chico que estaba frente a ella, pero su muñeca fue sujetada.

– No lo hagas, Marinette. – Pronunció con calma el rubio.

– Adrien…

– ¡Li-líder…!

Nino no pudo completar la frase, el de ojos esmeralda le había propinado la bofetada que se merecía, manchando él sus manos en vez de la chica. Se mostró serio, denotando sus colmillos a aquel que minutos antes estaba amenazando a la guardiana de la clase matutina.

– ¿Quién quiere hacer esa clase de cosas?

– No… – El de poderes de hielo se arrodilló al instante. – Yo sólo bromeaba. Por favor, perdóneme joven amo.

– Vete.

El hielo desapareció junto al moreno, eso hizo que la temperatura del cuarto poco a poco subía.

– Sus palabras parecen haberte hecho enojar. – El muchacho se calmó y miró apenado a la fémina. – Lo siento, Marinette.

Ella lo observó mejor, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Apenas llevaba abotonada la camisa negra que llevaba, su cabello revuelto, como si recién se hubiese levantado. No llevaba cinturón y los zapatos estaban torpemente anudados por las prisas, o eso era lo que parecía. La visión de la chica era magnífica, exclusiva para ella.

– Si… No… Bueno… Di-digo… Yo…– Como siempre tartamudeaba con él.

– Está bien. – Le tomó de la mejilla. – Sólo sé tú misma.

– Sí…

– Eres diferente a mis subordinados de la clase nocturna, porque tú posees calidez y eso es suficiente.

A los ojos de Marinette, a pesar de aquellas dulces palabras, él se veía completamente sólo. Como si sólo ella fuese una luz que sus ojos verdes reflejaban.

– Por favor, no vengas a un lugar tan peligroso tu sola, pídele a Juvet que te acompañe.

– De acuerdo.

– Es lo mínimo que él te debe. No, no sólo eso.

– ¡No lo digas de esa forma! – A pesar de que fuera él, se sentía afligida por sus palabras – ¿Por qué dices esa clase de cosas?

Sus miradas le decían tanto de él. A pesar de su semblante aparentemente tranquilo, en sus pupilas podías observar un mar de ira y temor producto del bienestar de la chica.

Jaló un poco el cuello de la blusa de ella, notando que, por la brusquedad de Nino, la herida que se le había hecho ayer estaba a punto de volver a sangrar.

– ¿Preguntas por qué? – La sujetó del hombro, obligándola a observarle. – Marinette, yo no puedo aceptarlo después de todo. No tolero que la chica que más aprecio haya sido mordida por otro.

Las mejillas de la recién nombrada estaban ardiendo, ¿acaso ese era algún tipo de confesión? ¿No se estaba imaginando qué por un momento sintió todo un amor y devoción infinita por parte del rubio hacía ella?

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de par en par, dejando abrir la luz del día con mucha facilidad. Asustada volteó para encontrar una melena rojiza en el marco de la entrada.

– ¡Nath!

– Es momento de que regreses al mundo de la luz, Marinette… – La empujó suavemente para él retirarse de ese sitio.

– No lo entiendo, Adrien. – Kim lo esperaba junto al final de las escaleras. – Tu aprecio hacía esa chica… Es decir, vive en el mismo lugar que Nathanaël Juvet, primogénito de _esa_ familia de cazadores de vampiros. Además, tu perteneces a la noche.

– Marinette es la chica más importante en todo el mundo.

– A veces pienso que estás loco… – Tronó la lengua el de cabello oscuro.

– Tú bien sabes que nadie puede aceptar que el último miembro del clan Agreste esté con una humana…

– Tú mismo lo has dicho.

– Así es.

Con una ligera risa cínica, el presidente de la clase nocturna se retiró a sus aposentos en aquel enorme dormitorio de vampiros.

 _ **. . .**_

– Nino estaba de mal humor porque era de mañana y pues, Adrien intervino en la plática. – Mentía para no preocupar a su amigo. – Oye, ¿estás bien a la luz del sol?

– Yo no nací vampiro. – Respondió irritado.

– ¡Ah, cierto!

– Finalmente Adrien Agreste dijo que era una persona importante para él, eso debería ser motivo de celebración.

– Ah, e-eso… – Giró el rostro, para que no notara el carmín que la invadía. – Pero, no es así… – Se negaba. – Adrien sólo me ve como una mascota, ¡no somos compatibles en absoluto!

– ¿Eso crees?

– Lo sé ahora. Yo siempre lo he idolatrado. – Sus propias palabras la entristecían. – Humanos y vampiros, nunca serán verdaderamente compatibles después de todo. Lo siento…

– Está bien. – El chico se colocó frente a ella y tomando su muñeca le extendió un arma pequeña.

– ¿Y esto?

– Es la primera arma que me dio el director especialmente contra vampiros. Si alguna vez pierdo mi lado humano y me vuelvo un vampiro sin control, por favor usala y dispárame.

Claro que Marinette estaba asustada, era algo inevitable para cualquier persona, pero por el bien de su compañero, debía mantenerse fuerte ante la promesa que se estaban haciendo.

– No ahora mismo, pero sé que ese día llegará. Por favor, mátame con tus propias manos.

Ella no quería que ese día llegara, pero era muy probable que su futuro fuera inevitable. Como la persona más importante de Natahanaël, cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que le estaba pidiendo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bueno, creo que esta vez no fui tan cruel con el tiempo de actualización (?) Disfruten ese bello momento AdriNette que es una de mis partes favoritas en el manga de VK 3 ¡Buen día!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Día libre._


	7. Sexta noche

Y yo aquí procastinando al no hacer la tarea x'D Mátenme ;w;)/ Aun así espero que disfruten este capítulo que es un poco flojo, la verdad es que es casi como relleno, pero si no lo hacía el siete no lo iban a comprender muy bien.

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **SEXTA NOCHE**_

 _ **DÍA LIBRE**_

 _Ese día llegará. Por favor, mátame con tus propias manos._

Aquellas palabras de _su hermano_ seguían rondando por la mente y el corazón de la azabache. En su mente comprendía que lo que impulsaba al chico a decir esas palabras era el temor de perder el control y convertirse en un monstro sediento de sangre que atacara a cualquiera a su alrededor. Claramente era algo que iba en contra de sus principios y de su deber como cazador de vampiros. ¿Qué clase de destino le esperaba a Nathnaël?

Ella ya había presenciado a un vampiro en descontrol, aquel que le atacó cuando apenas era una niña, uno del cual Adrien la salvó sin saber si quiera quien era ella. ¿Su compañero se comportaría de la misma forma si su destino se volviese igual de trágico? ¿Podría reconocerla? Pero más importante, ¿ella tendría el valor de hacerle frente y cumplir su promesa de asesinarlo cuando el momento llegara?

– Nath… – Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo como el viento soplaba y sus manos tocaban el pasto.

– Marinette, despierta. – Su mejor amiga se había acercado para llamarla, obteniendo el reflejo de esta al golpearle la mano ligeramente.

– A-Alya. Lo siento mucho.

– No es propio de ti dormirte en la clase de equitación. – La observó con mala cara. – ¿Pasó algo malo?

– ¡No, no! Sólo me cansé mucho por pensar en la recuperación de las clases.

– …Vale. – La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó donde estaban los caballos, aunque sólo quedaba una yegua. – Por dormirte, la única que quedó disponible para ti fue Lily.

– ¿Lily?

Entre todos los animales que estaban designados para aquella clase, esa hembra era la más problemática, pues rara vez se dejaba montar y cuando lo hacía no cumplía con las órdenes del jinete. Usualmente sólo los más experimentados en la clase o alguno que otro profesor podían llegar a calmarla, pero era algo complicado hasta para el mejor.

– Yo ya terminé mis ejercicios con otro de los caballos.

– Ugh… Tomaste a Solace, ¿verdad? – Buscó con la mirada al potro negro que mencionó, notó como otra chica del grupo estaba cepillando sus crines.

– Claro. – Acarició la melena azabache de su amiga. – Tu puedes. Usa tu buen carácter para ganarte a la esa yegua.

Se acercó por delante al cuadrúpedo, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa, necesitaba montarla con astucia y suavidad si no quería que esta perdiese el control.

– Si no prestas atención, te tirará. – Habló con fuerza la morena.

– L-lo sé… – Comenzó a soltar las riendas que estaban aún sujetas al poste. – Tranquila… ¡Ahhhh!

Apenas fue liberada, corrió en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraban los edificios escolares, pareciendo que huía de algo o de alguien. ¿Era posible que la pequeña guardiana hubiese asustado o molestado a la hembra?

Algunos de los compañeros de clase de la chica intentaron seguir al equino, otros prefirieron llamar al profesor que estaba ayudando a acomodar a los caballos que ya había completado con su tarea en la clase de aquel día.

– ¡Va hacía donde está Nathanaël! – Exclamaron varios de los alumnos.

– ¡Cuidado Juvet! – Le gritó el académico encargado de la clase.

– ¡Nath! – Marinette intentaba llamarlo, pero apenas se estaba levantando del lugar que este tenía bajo un ciruelo.

El pelirrojo fue más ágil que la yegua. Tomando las riendas de esta, la obligo a bajar la cabeza y de un salto la monto. Con fuerza sujetó las crines castañas del animal, mientras sus piernas estrujaban con fuerza la parte baja a modo de que comprendiera que debía tranquilizarse. Lily estaba intranquila, levantándose en sus patas traseras para tirar al muchacho que no mostraba temor alguno. En respuesta, el alumno giró las riendas del animal para que este le observara con uno de sus enormes ojos.

– Lily…

Casi al instante se tranquilizó, comenando a resoplar y bramar a modo de que la tensión de su enorme cuerpo saliera. El guardián recortó parte de su cuerpo sobre el cuello equino, pero colocaba todo su peso sobre los pedestales de la silla de montar, así ella podía sentirse segura a pesar del ruido que hacían todos al ir a su encuentro.

– Nathanaël es increíble, domó fácilmente a la yegua del infierno… – Pronunció su profesor.

– Como se esperaba de él. – Mencionaba uno de sus compañeros. – Es el único de la clase diurna que se puede comparar, en fuerza y presencia, con Adrien Agreste de la clase nocturna.

– Juvet es nuestro ídolo de la clase diurna. – Sollozaba uno más de los varones.

– Lo sé. Los de la clase nocturna siempre nos ven como inferiores. – Agregó otro.

– ¡Nath! – La ojiazul llamaba su atención. – ¡Lo siento! – Le faltaba la respiración. – Aunque Lily tiene mal temperamento, es la primera vez que se escapa. ¿Están bien ambos?

– Debe haber sentido una atmósfera horrible…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Vamos a dejarla al establo. – Comenzó a andar siendo seguido por el resto de su clase.

 _ **. . .**_

– Me dio un susto, esa yegua es demasiado perceptiva. En el momento en que abrí la ventana ese animal pateó a Marinette y se volvió loca… – Un moreno de anteojos observaba el campo lejano. – ¿Es el olor de nuestra presencia tan detestado por plantas y animales? ¿Tú qué opinas Adrien?

– Mañana es feriado, una rara ocasión…

– Yo diría que una tortura, especialmente para ti. No puedes pasar el tiempo divirtiéndote.

– Esa _"institución de fondos para los necesitados"_ sigue mandando reportes aquí. – El rubio gruñó un poco. – Es tan irritante.

– Forzarte a hacer esos ensayos para los viejos debe de ser completamente molesto. – El chico cerró la ventana. – Es bueno que yo sólo me tenga que encargar de la contaduría y administración monetaria del dormitorio. No se me da muy bien ese tipo de reportes, prefiero jugar algunos videojuegos antes de hacer esa clase de cosas. – Terminó de cerrar la cortina color vino. – La yegua no golpeó muy fuerte a Marinette así que ella estará bien.

– Sí…

– Tu de hecho te preocupas mucho por ella. – Habló el morocho de forma inocente para recibir una mirada amenazante. – Creo que volveré a jugar.

– Max.

– ¿Qué pasa Adrien?

 _ **. . .**_

– ¡Yay! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que salimos…

Los dos _hijos_ de Tom Dupain estaban caminando por Paris, cargando un par de bolsas y algunas notas. Aquel día era feriado, por lo que no había clases en la escuela, pero al tratarse de ellos, tenían el privilegio de salir por lo menos por algunas compras que el mismo director les encargaba. No era necesario que portaran el uniforme escolar, así que cada uno se había vestido con ropa común y corriente.

Marinette usaba un conjunto sencillo de pantalón ajustado rosa, una blusa blanca, chaqueta café y botines del mismo color. Nathanaël intentaba no llamar mucho la atención, pero sus pantalones morados, a pesar de ser un tono oscuro, permitían verlo claramente; también usaba una camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra, al igual que unos tenis grises con detalles en naranja.

Lo jovencita se comportaba muy alegre, algo que contrastaba en demasía con la actitud seria y algo irritada de su acompañante de cabellos rojizos.

– Aún quedan varios encargos. – La muchachita leía la última hoja que les quedaba. – La mayoría son cosas para comer y algunos adornos.

– ¿Más? – Estaba irritado, llevaba cargando demasiadas cosas por aquella ciudad tan ajetreada.

– ¡Nath, Nath! – Lo jaló hacía una tienda de ropa.

– Deberíamos regresar antes de que anochezca.

– No te preocupes, hoy los de la clase nocturna no saldrán de su dormitorio, por lo que tenemos más tiempo del que pensaba. – Tomó una chamarra para hombre. – Extiende tu brazo.

– Ok.

– No te preocupes. Mientras te dejes llevar sólo un poco, todo estará bien. – Notó como él le veía con una mueca extraña por la prueba de la ropa. – Ya sabes que me gusta ayudarte con tu estilo. Si no hay nadie que te ayude a escoger, yo lo haré. Ya sabes, la sensación que le das a la gente cuando vienes a comprar ropa es similar a la de un hermano menor por el cual no puedes evitar preocuparte.

– Tonta. – Se giró por completo y después sólo la observó de reojo.

– ¡Perdona!

– No sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas aun cuando eres un año menor que yo. – Volvió a tomar todo lo que llevaba cargando. – Además, si alguien te viera no te clasificaría como la hermana mayor. No has cambiado nada desde la primaria.

– ¡Oye!

– Si no te apresuras te dejaré atrás, _"hermana mayor"_.

– ¡Waah! – Corrió a la caja. – Por favor, ¿me da esto? No es necesario envolverlo, traigo bolsa.

Apenas le entregaron la prende ropa, ella corrió desesperado al encuentro de su amigo que reía entre dientes por la actitud que demostraba su amiga. Pronto atardecería y ambos tenían hambre, por lo que nuevamente ella guió al chico a un lugar de su elección, una cafetería con mesas en el exterior.

– Pide lo que quieras, tómalo como un agradecimiento por cargar la mayoría de las cosas.

– Yo quería comer alguna pasta con carne.

– E-eh…

Marinette ya estaba degustando un helado de manzana con chocolate y fresa, pero su compañero no había pedido nada. Era una completa inconsciente, había olvidado lo mucho que al chico le desagradaban las cosas dulces y frías.

– Bueno, el helado de este lugar es muy popular. Las últimas vacaciones vine aquí con Alya y…

– ¿Aún no puedes salir sola?

– Claro que pudo. – Respondió con un mohín.

– No es necesario que finjas valentía. Cada vez que sales a algún lugar fuera de la academia recuerda lo que sucedió aquella noche, ¿me equivoco? – Ella intentaba desviar su mirada. – El mundo no está lleno de vampiros inofensivos como Adrien Agreste.

– Di lo que quieras. No estoy asustada en lo absoluto. Eso fue hace ya más de diez años… – La velocidad a la que comía su helado aumentaba por los nervios. – ¡Eres demasiado hábil! Desde hace mucho tiempo sabes todo de mí, pero yo aún no sé nada de tu pasado. Cosas como cuantos hermanos tienes, a que escuela ibas, cómo eran tus padres o que cosas te gustaban jugar de pequ…

– Tuve un hermano menor.

– ¿Eh?

– El falleció ese día.

– Na-Nath… Yo… Lo siento.

– Disculpe. – La camarera había ido a acercarse junto algunas otras chicas. – ¿Podría saber si eres estudiante del Instituto Françoise Dupon?

– ¿Qué tiene? – El pelirrojo trató de responder cortante.

– ¿Tengo razón? Lo sabía, luces diferente a otras personas. – La camarera hablaba sonriente.

– Eso… ¡Para, por favor! – Pidió Marinette.

– La gente de esa escuela luce diferente. – Continuó la trabajadora.

– ¿Conoces a Nino de la clase nocturna? – Preguntó una de las chicas que se había acercado. – El ama las cosas dulces, por eso viene aquí de vez en cuando.

– ¡También lo suele acompañar Kim! – Chilló otra joven.

– Por favor, dile que es bienvenido a tomar algo con nosotras… – Rogó otra más.

– Me iré primero. – Habló el cazador levantándose de su asiento e ignorando a las féminas.

– S-sí. – Su amiga rebuscó en su bolso su cartera. – ¡Aquí tiene!

Tuvo que esperar por su cambio, por lo que tardó en salir. Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la salida, el chico no se encontraba ahí.

– ¿Nath? – Notó como la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad luz. – ¿Dónde fuiste?

No lo pensó demasiado y comenzó a caminar por la zona apartada del distrito comercial, sabía muy bien que él necesitaba calmarse y estar alejado de las personas era la forma más rápida que él tenía.

A cada paso lo llamaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo pronto. Sabía que lo que esas chicas le habían dicho no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca ya que, sin saberlo, le hacían recordar que era uno de los que tanto odiaba.

Al avanzar por los callejones donde algunos comercios de pequeña venta ya había cerrado, su chaqueta se atoró en una extraña reja, cortando la prenda de ropa y así también su brazo. Eso no le daba un buen presentimiento y por ello continuó su camino con su mano diestra dentro de su bolso. Escuchó un estruendo desde el techo de uno de los edificios y sin dudar colocó frente a sí su vara metálica para protegerse de la caída de un ser.

– Tu sangre… Huele delicioso.

Frente a sus ojos había aparecido un vampiro que buscaba alimentarse de ella, como una presa lo haría con un animal indefenso. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, estaba estática, sus piernas le fallaban y su corazón latí con mucha fuerza por el temor que en ese momento estaba comenzando a experimentar.

Notó como el hematófago se acercaba a gran velocidad para impactar contra ella y beber su sangre. No reaccionó más que tirando a _Artemis_ , luego cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero no llegó.

Escuchó un quejido de dolor. Junto a ella se veía como su arma estaba siendo apuntada al vampiro que no pudo detener su andar y la enterraba ligeramente en su tórax.

– ¿Aún aturdida? – Conocía la voz que la estaba cuestionando.

Sabía perfectamente que él la estaba protegiendo por detrás y aunque le llamó por su nombre, no pudo cambiar mucho de posición. Su mirada sólo se posó sobre las grandes manos de su compañero que eran dañadas por aquella arma caza vampiro que era de su pertenencia.

– No parece que estés feliz de estar conmigo, _Artemis_.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó a los pies de su amigo, sudaba frío y su voz era apenas un hilo.

– ¿Por qué hay un vampiro en esta clase de lugar? – Sus ojos se notaban cristalinos. – He estado inquieta desde que te fuiste…

El muchacho observó el temor que su amiga reflejaba, después ambos comenzaron a escuchar el murmullo de las personas alrededor. Su debes como cazador experimentado era deshacerse de la amenaza y de ser posible, no dejar que los demás viera esa criatura llena de desesperación.

– Sangre… – Pedía el vampiro.

– Era originalmente un humano, ¿verdad?

– ¡Sí! – El cuestionado saltó hacía ellos. – ¿Y qué?

– ¡Tch!

Antes de que Nathanaël lograse sacar su _Bloody Mary_ de debajo de su chamarra, el objetivo había sido cortado a la mitad por una espada. Mientras el cuerpo se separaba en las dos mitades, permitía ver a dos personas del otro lado. Dos estudiantes de la clase nocturna, una chica y un chico.

Ella era de tez clara, con un cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, su ropa destacaba por recordar a una abeja por los colores blanco, amarillo y negro. El muchacho contrastaba bastante con ella, no sólo en tono de piel o estilo, sino por la pose que tenía; a pesar de tener facha de nerd, en ese momento empuñaba un arma, con una expresión de molestia y mostrando un completo desinterés a que sus anteojos se habían manchado de sangre.

– Terminó. – Habló el de lentes al guardar el arma que había utilizado.

– Idiota, te dije que no me necesitabas. – Refunfuño la rubia.

– Ustedes son de la clase nocturna: Max Pelletier y Chloé Bourgeois. ¿Q-qué hacen en un lugar como este? ¿Por qué están fuera?

– Para hacer esta clase de cosas. – Sonrió el moreno. – Marinette, por favor regresa pronto para curarte esa herida o…

– Recuerda niñata, somos vampiros. – Interrumpió Chloé mostrando sus colmillos.

 _Empiezo a creer que no sé absolutamente nada…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Espero que la próxima semana pueda subir el capítulo siete, ya que tiene una de mis escenas favoritas *3* Y explican ciertos detalles que no se han mencionado aquí :P Quienes ya vieron el anime sólo tendrán que leer más específicamente esos detalles ;) Y sí, ya se dieron cuenta que al final Nath si va a tener hermanito XD Aun estoy decidiendo el nombre que tendrá :v Cuando salga (creo que eso es por el cap 18) ya sabrán cual es ;) Juejuejuejue… ¡Buen día y pasen a leer mis otros fanfics! D:

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Fiesta de cumpleaños_


	8. Séptima noche

Lo sé, he tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic (no, la verdad es que no xD), pero no había inspiración para adaptar ni mucho menos tuve luz ;_; El transformador que alimenta la zona donde vivo ya ha fallado tres veces en los últimos 8 días D: Sufro /3 Bueno, conseguí al fin escribir :v ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **SÉPTIMA NOCHE**_

 _ **FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**_

 _Algunas criaturas viven en la oscuridad, son bestias que toman forma humana para alimentarse de nuestra sangre: vampiros. Por otro lado, hay humanos que dedican toda su vida a cazar a esta especie para mantener a salvo a nuestra raza; los cazadores…_

La mente de Marinette se encontraba en blanco, disfrutando con lentitud la cena que su padre había preparado para ambos jóvenes.

Para Nathanaël era igual, sólo dejando pasar cada uno de los diálogos que aquel hombre dirigía para ellos. Sabía que por cortesía debía responder sobre la comida que con tanto esfuerzo había realizado con lo que llevaron del pueblo, pero después de todo lo sucedido… Era difícil no pensar en las acciones que no realizó. En lo que el vicepresidente del dormitorio de la luna había hecho y él no.

– No interesa… – Suspiró Tom. – Al menos ambos están comiendo bien.

Cada uno seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando los hechos de la mañana y el trabajo que debían de realizar en una hora como máximo.

– ¿Algo sucedió en la ciudad? – La actitud del director había cambiado sorprendiendo al par de jóvenes. – Marinette está herida.

– E-esto… – La fémina no sabía cómo explicarlo, pues ninguno de los dos había comunicado la situación.

Lo cierto era que no se trataba de su elección, sino por lo que el vicepresidente del dormitorio contrario les había comentado; si querían saber los detalles sobre dicho incidente deberían de asistir esa misma noche al hogar de los vampiros en el territorio escolar.

– ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido, esto es para ti Nathanaël. – De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un estuche. – Si no me equivoco ya tuviste que acabarte las que tenías.

– ¿Estás enfermo? – Curioseó la azabache.

– No, sólo son tabletas de sangre. – Agitó frente a los ojos ajenos el paquete traslúcido. – No te aturdas, de ahora en adelante esto será algo común.

– Comprendo…

– No te preocupes por eso, hija. Aun cuando estas tabletas son para contener el apetito de sangre, son muy parecido a comer para no sentirse mal.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa un tanto irritado, que hablaran sobre esos deseos tan inmundos que compartía con los verdaderos vampiros no era algo que le gustase escuchar.

Para la chica esas palabras eran algo muy diferente. Su padre parecía saber todo sobre su compañero, sobre los vampiros y muchas cosas más que tenían relación con estos. De ahora en adelante deseaba saber más, llegar a conocer a profundidad que era todo lo que la rodeaba en la academia, con su amigo y con Adrien.

Comenzaría esa misma noche.

– ¡Espera! ¡No deberías de acompañarme con un ataque en mente! – Se sentía un poco nerviosa por ver al muchacho cargar su arma. – Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero estaré bien. Deberías regresar.

– Si no hay ningún problema, no debería de preocuparte. – Guardó su pistola bajo su chaqueta. – Además, ¿tu querido Agreste no te pidió que cuando volvieras a ir tendría que acompañarte?

– Bueno, eso dijo él… Aunque sé que no te sientes del todo cómodo al venir aquí.

– Lo hago por ti. – Avanzó, notando que el muro que dividía los dormitorios estaba a pocos metros.

– De ahora en adelante estaremos en su territorio. – El rostro de la chica cambió a uno serio. – Como lo suponía, la atmosfera es diferente…

En un instante ambos habían vuelto a sacar sus armas, apuntando de mala forma a Chevalier y Bellamy que se habían aparecido junto a ellos. Parece que ese era el tipo de bienvenida que debían espera de los chupasangre.

– ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto el de cabello de fuego.

– Hemos venido a escoltarlos por órdenes del vicepresidente. – Respondió el más alto.

– Eso es correcto. – El moreno se veía molesto. – Max no lo pidió, de lo contrario no habríamos venido.

Avanzaron por el pasillo que los conducía a la mansión que todos los hematófagos compartían. A lo largo del camino pudieron ver a algunos de sus compañeros nocturnos y otros que no conocían demasiado bien. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, atentos a sus movimientos.

Sabían a la perfección que esas actitudes siempre solían reservárselas en las aulas, pero esta vez estaban en su propio ambiente, disfrutando de ser quienes son, retirándose con descaro el disfraz que siempre portaban frente a los humanos del colegio.

– Por aquí. – Les indicó Kim al llegar frente al subjefe. – Aquí están.

– ¡Vinieron! – Comentó alegre el muchacho de apellido Pelletier. – ¡Marinette! ¡Nathanaël! ¡Esta noche es mi fiesta de cumpleaños! ¿No es genial?

La actitud del aficionado a los cálculos era muy diferente a lo que habitualmente veían. Estaba demasiado motivado y feliz, reluciendo como si tuviese su propia aura blanca; algo muy distinto al resto de los invitados.

– Ammm… ¿Puedo saber cuántos años cumples? – Preguntó la ojiazul intentando tener de qué hablar.

– ¿En términos humanos o de vampiros?

– Vampiro…

– Ya tengo 18, soy todo un adulto ahora. – Sus actitudes eran demasiado exageradas, como la de un niño que se cree grande. – Así que como regalo aceptaré un beso de Marinette.

– ¡No vine aquí a jugar! – Ella estaba avergonzada por esa actitud sosa. – ¡Estoy aquí como delegada para saber sobre el incidente de esta tarde! – Respiró a modo de tranquilizarse. – No puedo pretender que nada sucedió. Para comenzar, dejar la escuela es en contra de las reglas, pero al final… Eso no se compara con el tema de ese vampiro…

– Esta bien. – Nuevamente su actitud mostraba superioridad. – Pregunta, todos aquí saben sobre eso.

– ¿Quieres decir que vampiros peligrosos rondando por las calles no son comunes?

Las poses de todos, incluso la de Nath seguían cambiando. Había una cierta resistencia a contarle todo lo que estaba relacionado con ese accidente a la joven delegada que parecía desconocer demasiadas cosas para el lugar en que se encontraba.

– ¿Qué era exactamente ese vampiro? – La voz femenina temblaba.

– Ese era un vampiro "ex humano", de lo más bajo.

– ¡Nino! – El cumpleañero le regañó por ser tan directo

– E-explicate.

– Marinette… – Max suspiró, para comenzar tan larga explicación. – En la sociedad de vampiros aquellos en lo más alto son llamados "sangre pura", y un número reducido son llamados "nobles". Después podemos ver a los vampiros normales, aquellos que sus habilidades son pocas, casi nulas por su sangre mestiza. Aun así, en este lugar sólo versas nobles.

– Eso no importa… – Se entrometió el DJ.

– Claro, disculpa. – El administrador continuó. – Para ponerlo como una pirámide, los vampiros "ex humanos" son los que están por debajo de todos. La verdad es que no se les considera ni siquiera como verdaderos vampiros. Son conocidos como "clase E".

– ¿Cla-clase E…?

– Para ponerlo de forma correcta, es la clase final. – Intervino Kim. – Hablando de eso, Juvet debería saber todo esto, después de todo es miembro de una familia de caza vampiros.

La de coletas se giró hacía su amigo, que había regresado a su estado natural, a la defensiva. Sabía perfectamente que él provenía de ese tipo de familia, pero no tenía conocimiento de que supiera sobre ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, perdió su familia bastante joven. A esa edad él no tendría que saber sobre ese tipo de cosas, ¿o no?

– Vampiros exhumanos. – El delegado respondió a las palabras del vampiro. Lo sabía. – Se hundirán eventualmente al nivel de la clase E. Su voluntad se debilita poco a poco, hasta que alcanza su "límite" o "ruptura".

– Entonces tendrán una sed incontrolable de sangre, atacando a humanos imprudentemente. – Nuevamente Max tomaba la palabra. – Debido a esto tienen que ser controlados por los vampiros nobles.

– ¿Controlados?

– A veces ocurre algo y ellos escapan de nuestro control, atacando a la sociedad humana.

– Hoy oí un reporte que decía que un clase E vagaba fuera de nuestra querida institución. – Adrien había entrado en escena con Aurore detrás de él, sorprendiendo a más de uno. – Es por ello que le pedí a Max y Chloé que fueran a cazarlo por orden mía.

Todos los nobles asistentes estaban un poco intranquilos, pues el hecho de que su líder apareciera en un evento social con tantas personas era poco común, casi imposible de que sucediera. No entendían por qué se encontraba ahí si no se trataba de una reunión realmente importante.

– Entonces es vampiro…

– Mari, ¿por qué no reportaron esto al director Dupain?

– ¡Eh! Esto… Como delegada tenía que escuchar las palabras de Max y…

– Viniste a este lugar tan peligroso…

– Pensé que sólo reportar este asunto no sería suficiente. También quería confirmar esto por mí misma.

– ¿Por ti misma? – El rubio parecía algo irritado. – Bueno, veo que atendiste mis palabras de que la próxima vez debías venir con Nathanaël.

El líder de aquel grupo de vampiros se sentó en un sillón de tipo victoriano, en la parte más alta del lugar para que todos le vieran. Haciendo este un además, los dos jóvenes que se encargaban de cuidar al alumnado del Françoise Dupont subieron las escalinatas para estar cerca del Agreste que se mostraba imponente al resto. A la derecha del asiento rojo estaba la rubia Aurore Beauréal, por lo que ellos se fueron hacia el puesto contrario.

– Marinette, ven. Siéntate a mi lado. – Le solicitó Adrien.

– ¡Eh!

– Sólo ven.

La joven se sorprendió en demasía por dicho pedido. Notó el cambio de ambiente, pues no sólo las mujeres presentes le vieron de forma amenazadora, sino también los varones presentes; al parecer ninguno de sus subordinados quería que una humana como ella se acercara a su líder.

Giró a ver a su amigo pelirrojo que intentaba hacerse el desinteresado de la situación que se estaba formando en ese instante. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?

– N-no, gracias.

– Mari…

Que le llamar de esa forma le recordaba a cuando era pequeña. Con esa actitud era casi imposible negarse a aquel vampiro de nívea piel. Se sentó junto a él, con algunos centímetros de separación, pero eso no era lo que su amigo de la infancia buscaba; posando su mano sobre el hombro más lejano de la chica, le obligó a acercarse mucho más a él. Básicamente la estaba abrazando de forma posesiva.

– El lugar más seguro es a mi lado. – Recitó cerca del rostro de la azabache apenada.

– A-Adrien…

El muchacho artista copió la posee que la guardiana del rubio tenía, permitiéndose escuchar con mayor atención la plática que estos comenzaban a entablar.

– Lamento mucho que te hayas topado con la "cazería", nunca me hubiera imaginado que te encontrabas ahí. Sin embargo… – Susurró al oído de la chica. – También incumpliste las normas escolares por estar en un lugar como ese.

– Pe-pero nosotros fuimos por cosas del direc…

– Fuiste herida por el vampiro, ¿verdad? – Bajó su mano, tocando el codo herido de la contraria. – Debe doler…

– No, es sólo porque fui muy descuidada.

– Los vampiros exhumanos nunca debieron de ser creador.

– ¿Pe-perdón?

Él comenzó a desabotonar el saco y la camisa de Marinette, levantando de a poco este para encontrarse con un vendaje que protegía la zona lastimada.

– Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la batalla entre vampiros y los cazadores estaba en su punto más feroz, algunos de los nuestros querían convertir a los humanos en sus similares para incrementar su capacidad de batalla. – Poco a poco las vendas caían. – Sin embargo, los vampiros nobles han tomado el deber de controlar lo que queda de esos vampiros. Algunas veces incluso necesitan de ser "cuidados" por nosotros…

– Cazar un vampiro es responsabilidad de un cazador de vampiros. – El delegado se mostró irritado por lo que contaba el otro.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no lo mataste en ese momento? – Había dado en el clavo. – Déjame quitar el dolor de tu herida, Mari…

Ella no entendió muy bien hasta que observó al líder de la clase nocturna lamer la zona dañado de su brazo. De alguna forma ardía, pero no como si esta fuera a empeorar, era algo diferente que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, agitada.

– ¿O es acaso que sentiste lástima por él, Nathanaël?

Todo había cambiado en segundos. La mirada esmeralda del más fuerte ahora era afilada, retadora hacía el pelirrojo que estaba apuntándole directo a la cabeza con su _Bloody Rose_. Los presentes no estaban para tolerar tales actos contra el que los lideraba, por lo que el aire, los árboles y lo que se encontraba ahí comenzó a crujir por cómo es que estos expresaban sus habilidades queriendo matar al asqueroso cazador que intentaba revelarse en aquel territorio.

Marinette estaba estupefacta, podía notar como el cuello de su compañero de clase estaba sangrando, pues la guardaespaldas del rubio le había amenazado con la mano directo a esa zona vital, rasgando lo suficiente para que el líquido carmín brotara de ese sitio.

– Está bien. – Mencionó Agreste aún con la herida de la hija de Tom entre sus labios. – El que habló de descuidadamente fui yo.

– Nath…

El que aquella joven pronunciara su nombre le hizo bajar su arma, causando que todos los vampiros le dejasen de amenazar.

– Eso me dio un susto. – Mencionó el subjefe de dormitorio.

– Ese bastardo de Juvet se atrevió a apuntar con un arma a Adrien. Ni siquiera cortarlo en pedacitos me satisfaceria. – Nino aun agitaba su mano que crujía por el hielo que estaba en su palma.

– Olvídalo. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada.

– Trataré de soportar esto mientras esté en la escuela. Sabes que no iré contra el tratado de paz del director Dupain. – Si dirigió al de melena roja. – Pero no lo olvides, es sólo por la presencia del joven Adrien que nos reunimos aquí en la academia.

– Es porque… – La dueña de Artemisa parecía fuera de sí. – Adrien es un _sangre pura_.

– Pareces sorprendida. – De nuevo estaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa sólo para ella de parte del mencionado. – ¿Asustada?

– De hecho, desde hace mucho te he temido un poco. Aún ahora…

– ¡Que cruel de todos olvidar porque estamos reunidos aquí! – Max retomó el rumbo de la festividad. – No importa si son vampiros o humanos, todos son mis invitados de honor.

Para Nathanaël esta era la peor fiesta a la que alguna vez había asistido…

 _ **. . .**_

– Una expresión tan seria, ¿acaso está en su etapa de rebeldía? – Preguntó aquel que parecía usar harapos como ropas al ver una foto de los delegados.

– Sabes que no es esa clase de chico… – Afirmó el director. – La chica de al lado es Marinette. Aunque es un año menor, es bastante fuerte. Ese día fue el primero de clases.

– ¿Qué? ¿Primer día? – El acompañante golpeó la mesa. – ¿Dejaste que se atrasara un año?

– No te preocupes demasiado, sus resultados son buenos. Se atrasó en secundaria.

– Olvídalo, entiendo su desgano de asistir a la escuela teniendo a los de la clase nocturna tan cerca.

– Supongo que ya debes de saber que junto a Marinette se encargan de mantener a raya a los "busca problemas" de la clase nocturna.

– ¿Qué hay de tu tratado de paz? ¿No que confiabas en ellos?

– Claro que confió en ellos, pero no hay duda que esos chicos están llenos de vigor.

– Dejarlo contigo fue un error.

El hombre que habla con el director tenía un semblante serio y algo temerario, mordiendo una especie de palillo y acompañado con su look extraño de viejo oeste haría pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de un actor de alguna película, haciendo el papel del bandido. Su cabello negro, sostenido en una coleta le daba un cierto contraste a ese estilo extraño.

– ¿Qué dices? – Respondió Tom exageradamente ofendido. – En el momento fue la mejor solución. Además, no te he visto en 4 años, me sorprende que sigas vivo y hablándome en este momento.

– Hoy había un _clase E_ en el centro de Paris.

– Ya veo. ¿Hiciste tú trabajo?

– No bromees conmigo Tom. Fue convertido en cenizas de inmediato y sé con seguridad que eso fue obra de tus alumnos de la clase nocturna.

– Claro que eso no es posible. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Nuestras reglas establecen que los alumnos no pueden estar fuera de las instalaciones.

– No se dejarán retener por esa regla trivial.

– Debió ser alguien más. – El hombre bonachón comenzó a hacer poses heroicas. – Alguien que salva a la gente en las calles. Algo así como un gato y una mariquita con poderes mágicos, protegiendo a nuestra amada Paris ocultando sus identidades reales.

– Tonterías de niños. – Cambió el palillo que llevaba en la boca por un cigarro que enseguida encendió. – Los únicos que deberían cazar vampiros somos nosotros, los cazadores de vampiros.

– Jum. – El director hizo una especie de puchero. – Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

– Definitivamente visitarte a ti no es la respuesta. Por supuesto que ver a Nathanaël; tenemos una promesa de sangre.

– Promesa, ¿eh? – La seriedad apareció en el rostro del de bigote. – Solo dejaré que pasen un tiempo juntos como antes.

 _ **. . .**_

La fiesta seguía avanzando, todos hablando amenamente mientras los delegados seguían en las mismas posiciones. La chica podía notar el desagrado e incomodidad que le generaba a su compañero el estar rodeado de los seres que más detestaba, aunque el fuera uno de ellos.

– Adrien, nos vamos. – Mencionó la de orbes azul cielo al jefe de dormitorio.

– ¡Es hora de partir el pastel! – Anunció Max.

– Es un pastel muy grande, ¿no crees? – Detrás de él apareció Lila.

– ¿Te gustaría probarlo? Fue hecho para todos.

– Dame tu mano.

La castaña tomó el cuchillo sin cuidado, cortando la palma de su compañero que no mostró signos de dolor o alguna expresión de molestia.

– Lo siento, me ocuparé de ello.

Sin darle opciones al moreno, ya se encontraba lamiendo la sangre que caía por los dedos hasta llegar a la herida que se posicionaba justo a la mitad de la palma masculina.

– Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

– No sé de qué hablas. – Respondió ella de forma seductora, lanzando una mirada a Nathanaël.

El pelirrojo no lo soportó más. El aroma a sangre estaba impregnado en sus fosas nasales; desde el fondo de su cuerpo se estaba quemando en el deseo de consumir aquel líquido carmín que tanto gustaban los vampiros.

– ¿Nath? – Marinette no reparó en que dejaba a Adrien sólo, simplemente fue corriendo en busca de su _hermano_. – ¡Nath!

– Iré a atenderme está herida, con permiso.

– Lila. – Fue nombrada por la joven Bourgeois que se acercaba riendo.

– Estaba aburrida hasta la muerte.

– Adrien, ¿debería ir por ellos? – Pronunció Kim acercándose donde el rubio.

– No, déjalo. Estoy bien. – Aunque decía aquellas palabras no lo parecía. Estaba agitando su cabello a modo de calmarse.

– Deberías tomarlo mejor, después de todo tu le dijiste a Max que podía organizar la fiesta e invitarlos para verla. – Apretó su hombro, como un modo de ayudarle. – Calma.

– Lo sé. – Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a retirarse. – Marinette volverá a mi lado algún día.

El cazador seguía corriendo, buscando deshacerse de esa maldita adicción que no lograba controlar con nada. Ese calor en su cuerpo lo llevó a retirarse la corbata y posteriormente el saco dejándolo en su andar; abrió su camisa, necesitaba calmar las ansias, pero también alejarse de cualquier posible persona que pudiese atacar así que fue en dirección a la zona deportiva del campus.

Mientras tanto su compañera lo buscaba con desesperación, no sabía exactamente hacía donde había ido, sólo tenía como pistas las prendas que había recogido a la salida de los dormitorios de la luna. Sólo pensaba que Nathanaël no había tolerado las actitudes de los seres nocturnos, sin imaginar el resto del pesar que el muchacho estaba cargando en sus hombros.

Avanzando en su andar golpeó con ligereza un tronco, hizo una mueca por el dolor que representaba tocar la herida que por la tarde se había hecho, pero realmente no dolió más que lo habitual. Era cierto que Adrien la había sanado; a pesar de seres que cualquiera pensaría que representaban un mal augurio, a fin de cuentas tenían ese tipo de habilidades casi divinas que podían mejorar a cualquiera. Su corazón parecía sobresalir de su pecho, de verdad le apenaba la forma en que era tratada por el _sangre pura_ de la escuela.

Resbaló con un bulto que había en el piso, pudiendo notar que lo que había pisado era la caja de tabletas de sangre de su amigo. Corrió un poco más, hacía el lado contrario de las pistas de atletismo, estaba el pelirrojo en la orilla de la alberca olímpica, jadeando con fuerza. Se notaba el esfuerzo que realizaba por mantener algo en su boca, pero no lo resistía, lo regresó todo. Al acercarse notó que en el piso parecía estar manchado con sangre, pero sólo eran las tabletas de sangre que se disolvían en la saliva del chico.

– Desde… – Le costaba hablar, así que la azabache se acercó a él, siendo apresada de los hombros. – Esa noche que te ataque. Debo tomar cada noche una de estas, pero siempre me da asco. Mi cuerpo las regresa… ¡No importa cuanto lo intente!

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel incidente, no era posible, ni siquiera para un vampiro común, el mantenerse sin consumir algo de sangre y no volverse loco.

– Du-duele… – La tenía aferrada a él, saboreando peligrosamente su cuello. – Nath…

No podía dejar que nuevamente perdiera la cordura, que todos supieran que él bebía sangre cuando quisiera porque no era capaz de controlarse.

Lo tomó de la pierna para desequilibrarlo y así lanzar a ambos al agua. Él al ver el rostro temeroso, levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, gruñó para soltarla. No era justo que ella sufriera por algo tan estúpido como la sed de sangre.

Ayudándose del otro salieron a flote, buscando la orilla para salir de ahí. Pero apenas salieron, sangre verdadera tiñó el agua. Un hombre de pelo negro y parche había disparado a quemarropa el hombro del menor.

– ¿Ahora debo usar este tipo de armas contra mi lindo estudiante?

– Maestro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

¡Como me ha sido posible he terminado el capítulo! Tardé varios días en adaptarlo debido a que tiene una de mis escenas favoritas (Kaname obligando a Yuuki a sentarse junto a él) w Bueno, ya quiero escribir el siguiente y es muy probable que lo haga a la brevedad posible ya que tiene otra de mis escenas predilectas XD ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Recuerdos de un niño_


	9. Octava noche

Debería celebrar que aún no muero… :v

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

– _Lo siento maestro. – Un niño pelirrojo se acercaba bajo el árbol donde un hombre mayor descansaba. – Por mi culpa su ojo…_

– _Te he dicho que no es nada._

– _Pero… Usted me dijo que huyera y aun así yo volví. – Las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar de sus ojitos. – Maestro, yo…_

– _No te salvé para ver esa expresión en tu rostro. – Se había levantado para poder agitar la melena roja. – ¿Acaso quieres que me arrepienta de haber arriesgado mi vida para salvarte?_

– _No entiendo, ¿por qué los vampiros hieren a los humanos?_

– _Es porque son criaturas lamentables que no pueden desafiar sus instintos. – Acomodó sus vendajes que ocultaban la falta de su ojo derecho. – Para ellos yo y otros cazadores de vampiros, como los del clan Jouvet, debemos de cazarlos. Nuestra vida es para eso, ¿lo entiendes Nathanaël?_

– _Si… – Pronunció débilmente._

– _Los vampiros solo pueden ser nuestros enemigos._

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **OCTAVA NOCHE**_

 _ **RECUERDOS DE UN NIÑO**_

– ¡Nath! – Marinette lo sostenía lo mejor posible para que no se hundiera en el agua. Su mejor amigo estaba gritando del dolor. – ¡Nath! ¡Nathanaël!

– Aun cuando sea sólo un roce, el dolor infligido será enorme por ser una bala especial para aniquilar vampiros.

– ¿Qué? – La azabache no comprendía nada.

– Nathanaël, aun con tu sed de sangre, deberías ser capaz de mantener tu conciencia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Ella seguía sosteniendo con fuerza a su amigo que ante aquellas palabras había dejado de moverse. La mandíbula del chico estaba cerrada con fuerza, temblando, a modo de soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su brazo.

El sonido del arma de fuego que sostenía aquel hombre mayor, el hecho de que su _hermano_ se tranquilizara. No podía ser cierto, ¿estaba dispuesto a morir en ese momento en sus brazos? ¡No lo pensaba permitir! Giró su cuerpo, sin soltar a su compañero, colocándose entre el arma y él. Nadie tendría el derecho de arrebatarle la vida.

– Tú, ¿eres la hija de ese sabelotodo?

– No sé de quién hablas y tampoco sé la relación que tengas con Nath. ¿Pero quién eres para determinar si él vive o muere? – No lo perdería. – No dejaré que muera.

– ¿Incluso si se deteriora hasta un clase E?

– Cla…

– Mari, suficiente. Por favor, maestro.

El arma de fuego continuaba apuntando, directo a la cabeza del muchacho.

– Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – El director estaba llegando en el momento indicado. – Es por esto que sigo que odio a los cazavampiros. ¡Mantén esa cosa abajo! – Se acercó a la orilla de la alberca. – Vamos, salgan de ahí ya.

Cada uno de los jóvenes salió por su cuenta, uno a cada lado de Tom Dupain quien sólo los vio con preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, sobre todo con la fémina que se colocó desafiante frente al de ojo parchado.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres?

– Théo Barbot, cazador de vampiros y maestro de Nathanaël.

Por su parte, el de tatuaje tomaba un pañuelo que su _padre_ le ofrecía como un método para detener el sangrado de su cuerpo. No se mostraba nada alterado ante las palabras de Théo.

– En verdad eres similar a ese sabelotodo. No te das cuenta que él estuvo a punto de morderte. – Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. – Hago esto por tu bien y el de otros estudiantes, así que deja de culparme.

– Marinette, Nathanaël. – Les habló el hombre de bigote. – Déjenme esto a mí. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

Al final, la única que regresó los dormitorios fue la más joven. Impotente y desorientada, no comprendía que era lo que pasaría con la llegada de aquel hombre que parecía conocer a su mejor amigo desde hacía más tiempo. Y sin importar aquello, parecía que quería herirlo sin saber lo que de verdad sucedía en la escuela.

Aquello no era lo único que la asustaba, también estaba el hecho de que las tabletas de sangre fueran rechazadas por el cuerpo de Nath. Su sed no podía ser satisfecha y eso significaba un sufrimiento físico y psicológico para alguien con una mentalidad aun humana.

No podía comprender un dolor de tal magnitud. No sabía si era comparable a lo que sintió desde que fue convertido en vampiro hasta el mes anterior en que probó la sangre de la guardiana escolar. ¡No! Seguro era igual o peor, ya que, al probarla, era lógico que tuviese el recuerdo del sabor y la sensación de placer que producía en su cuerpo vampírico. ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

– ¿Mari? – Alya se había despertado por los murmullos de su amiga.

– Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

La morocha negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para acostarse en la misma cama de la ojiazul.

– Te he visto muy preocupada últimamente. – Acomodó los mechones azules de la otra. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Con tan suave gesto, las lágrimas brotaron sin parar. Un abrazo la reconfortaría, pero no evitaría que se sintiera inútil al proteger la vida de su _hermano_.

– Lo siento, Alya…

 _ **. . .**_

Cansada, tuvo que asistir a clases. Durmió poco y aun así estuvo alerta, esperando a que Jouvet apareciera en algún momento, pero no sucedió. Mucho menos al momento del cambio entre la clase diurna y nocturna.

Terminó sus deberes principales para buscar al director y preguntarle directamente que fue lo que se había hablado el día anterior. No era del tipo de personas que se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Si conocía los detalles, estaba segura de que podría hacer algún tipo de cosa.

Fue directo a la oficina de su _padre_ pero no se encontraba ahí por lo que pensó en ir a su habitación donde a veces también dormía Nath o ella, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. En lo que sí, tuvo suerte fue en encontrar al hombre de coleta de caballo.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a Zero? – La azabache sujetó a Theo de la chaqueta. – No vino a clase y el director Dupain tampoco está aquí. ¡Dime que le sucedió!

– Lo aislamos. – Respondió secamente.

– ¿A-aislado?

– No me sorprendería que perdiera el control algún día. Esto es sólo una forma de prevenir cualquier incidente antes de resolver _ese_ problema.

– Pero… ¿Está bien? ¡Dime donde se encuentra!

– Vete. – Continuó su camino. – No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo

– Por favor, dígame que piensa hacer con Nath. – Lo siguió por los pasillos.

– No tengo nada que decirte niña. Ahora dejame en paz. Soy el profesor sustituto de la clase de ética para los vampiros, voy tarde.

Barbot abrió una enorme puerta que se erguía delante de ellos y sin darle oportunidad a la jovencita, la cerró. Justo frente a las narices de aquellos seres nocturnos, un cazador se abría pasó con el pretexto de dar cátedra.

– Soy Théo Barnot, su profesor sustituto de ética. – Su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Encantado de conocerme, vampiros?

– Qué curioso es que tengas el mismo nombre que el cazador de vampiros número uno. – Mencionó irónica Chloé.

– Así que este es el hombre responsable del disparo de anoche. – Añadió Nino.

– Relájense todo, no vengo con la intención de matarles. – Colocó sus libros sobre el pedestal frente a él. – Tengo más de una licenciatura. Soy un educador calificado.

– La última vez que oí de ti estabas en un lugar bastante lejano de Europa. – Adrien comenzó a hablar desde el fondo del salón mientras hojeaba un viejo libro. – ¿Vienes recolectando información de esta clase o tiene un objetivo entre nosotros, _Profesor_ Théo?

– Todo eso y más, Agreste. Sabes, si te duermes en clase, tal vez lo añada a tus reportes.

– Tomaré nota, profesor…

Cada uno tomó asiento en el lugar que deseaba sin hacer ningún ruido innecesario, siguiendo las órdenes del líder de la clase sobre ser _amables con el profesor y obtener conocimientos de una persona que conoce el mundo mejor que ellos_.

Sin demasiados percances y pocas preguntas, la clase concluyó para que el de parche abriese la puerta y se encontrara por segunda vez en el día a la guardiana de la escuela.

– ¿Te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo? Pensé que habrías ido a buscar a Nathanaël.

– Confió en su palabra de que Nath está bien. Sólo pensé que usted era el que estaba en verdadero peligro de ser cortado en pedacitos por la clase nocturna. – Esquivó la mirada burlona del mayor. – No quiero que eso suceda mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

– Que buena chica, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. – Le mostró el otro lado de uno de sus libros de texto, el cuál había sido atravesado por un pequeño cuchillo de doble filo. – Si realmente quieres verlo, está en la habitación del ala privada del director.

Apenas terminó la frase, la muchachita corrió al edificio exclusivo del rector en búsqueda de su amigo. Quería saber si estaba bien, si su salud no se había visto afectada ni sus emociones. Estaba realmente preocupada por el pelirrojo.

No tuvo necesidad de tocar, pues la puerta se abrió ante una agitada Marinette que notaba la mirada atónita de su _hermano_.

– Deberías irte. – Intentó cerrarle la puerta, pero ella se interpuso para evitarlo.

– No. ¿Por qué debes quedarte aquí? ¿Sólo porque él lo dice?

– Esa persona, Théo. Era el guardián y maestro de mi hermano y yo. Era casi una niñera, pues mis padres apenas estaban en casa. – Soltó el agarre de la puerta, permitiendo que la ojiazul lo viera. – A una corta edad, vi mi primer vampiro clase E. Se trataba de la enfermera de la escuela en la que asistíamos; una mujer elegante y hermosa. En realidad, era una mujer que fue convertida en vampiro y había escapado del control de los nobles. Un día perdió el control frente a nosotros. El maestro nos protegió y a causa mía, por creer que él estaba equivocado y una enfermera siempre debía ser buena, recibió un impacto en su ojo, uno que iba dirigido a mí. Era un niño tan ingenuo…

– No.

– Viéndola perder el control por la sed de sangre. Viendo su cabeza cortada para eliminarla… Fue la primera vez que sentí temor por los vampiros. Lo que le sucedió al maestro me enseñó que cualquier exhumano algún día terminará así, por lo que si él quiere matarme…

– No, estás equivocado. ¡Tú solo quieres darte por vencido y abandonar todo lo que tienes! – Se encontraba entre el enojo y la tristeza, gritando sus sentimientos. – Me dejaste tu arma… ¡Así que no te alejes de mí!

– Mari, no…

– Nath, ¿por qué no me miras?

Mantenía su cabeza gacha, a un costado. No tenía la voluntad para ver los ojos cielo de la chica.

– Déjame entrar.

No podía negarse a ella, a quien estaba más cerca de comprenderle. Aquella mujer que más lo había cuidado y procurado en los últimos años.

La guardiana lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Desabotonó con pena su chaqueta para retirarla y después comenzar a abrir un poco su blusa blanca.

– Nadie nos encontrará aquí así que, por favor, continúa lo que estabas haciendo ayer.

El de melena carmín estaba atónito ante las palabras de su amiga de infancia. Algo en su interior no se permitía negarse ante la mirada suplicante de ella, adornada del rosa en sus mejillas que mostraban lo apenada que se sentía al acercarse tanto a él en esas condiciones.

– Finalmente he llegado a la conclusión de que hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

– ¿Q-qué estás intentando…?

– Esta es la mejor solución, Nath. – Lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared de azulejos. – Toma mi sangre para saciar tu sed. N importa si es sólo algo temporal.

– Por favor, detén esto. – En el chico aparecía una respiración agitada. – No podría perdonarme a mí mismo si te hago algo como…

– Lo sé. Pero lo he pensado mucho.

– Lo… Siento…

Dejándole caer y atrayéndola hacía él, inclinó la cabeza de Marinette para morder sin escrúpulos el blanco cuello femenino. Sin soltarlo, abrazando al chico para calmar el dolor que también le estaba provocando el herirla.

– Haremos algo imperdonable siempre que sea necesario, Nath…

 _ **. . .**_

– Adrien, está a punto de terminar el receso. – Kim se asomó al pasillo donde su líder se encontraba. – La clase pronto comenzará.

– La clase de ese viejo siempre es aburrida. – Rio entre dientes. – La economía no es lo mío… Por hoy, me retiraré. Dile a Alix que la espero en mi habitación cuando las clases terminen.

– Claro.

El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de los vampiros, sin dejar de posar su mirada en la luna menguante que poco iluminaba los jardines escolares.

– Marinette, tú siempre has sido una persona tan bondadosa…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Gracias por su apoyo y lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que esperar por una actualización ;w; Realmente me siento mal por no ser tan constante como deseo, pero a fin de cuentas esto lo hago por diversión así que se hace cuando se puede ewe Espero que al terminar de escribir este comience a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo XD ¡Saludos y buen día!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Promesa de sangre_


	10. Novena noche

Disfruten :) No tengo mucho que decir más que en las notas final, tal vez…

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **NOVENA NOCHE**_

 _ **PROMESA DE SANGRE**_

En la zona más vieja de Paris, el bonachón Tom Dupain camina recordando su plática de hace unos momentos con uno de los que podría llamar _"sus superiores"_ , aquellos que por tanto tiempo han querido frenar su idea de la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros. Una idea que el joven Agreste apoyó desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _Parece que no has escuchado mis llamados —le recrimina una mujer de aspecto oriental —. ¿Cómo está el pequeño Jouvet? Sabes lo que opinamos sobre esto, ¿vamos a esperar hasta que sea demasiado tarde?_

— _No sé de que hablas —respondió sonriente acomodando unos anteojos que llevaba puestos —. Mi hijo está muy bien._

— _Ja, tú hijo… Bueno, sólo tengo que ver el reporte que nos dará Théo, si dice que es peligroso sabes bien que no lo dejaremos pasar por más tiempo._

— _No tienen nada de que preocuparse,_ "Sociedad de Cazadores" _, se puede confiar en el tratado de paz del instituto Françoise Dupont —sin más salió de aquel sitio._

— _Tientas demasiado tu suerte, Dupain…_

No tenía que ser la persona más astuta del planeta para entender que era lo que ahora sus retoños estaban haciendo por el bien de su propio bienestar. Adrien llevaba quejándose desde el principio por dejar que las cosas continuasen de la misma forma, pero no podía simplemente ir en contra de los propios deseos de dos jóvenes que por más que desease no podía mantener atados por siempre. Ellos debían comenzar a saber las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ha escasas calles de la entrada al enorme terreno escolar se detuvo para observar una tienda de postres. Su mirada de alguna forma se volvió cristalina y en su mente apareció una figura femenina que reía junto a él al estar comiendo un _quiché_.

—Espero que esto esté bien para Marinette, _Sabine_ …

 _ **. . .**_

El ruido de la sangre pasando de su cuello a la garganta de aquel llamaba hermano era lo único que percibía. Asustada, ¿estaba asustada? A fin de cuentas, Nath era un vampiro alimentándose de su fuerza vital, uno de los actos que más podía llegar a temer. Pero a pesar de que en otra situación podría estar tensa, llorando, rogando piedad, ahora no era el caso, él era… Es un ser querido.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelirrojo se alejó de ella, recargándose en la pared con la respiración pesada.

—No logro controlar mi sed de sangre —limpió los restos de aquel líquido de sus labios y barbilla —. Aun cuando odio a los vampiros, aun cuando no quiero lastimar a nadie… Soy tan despreciable porque simplemente me he dado por vencido.

Su expresión estaba llena de dolor, reflejado principalmente en sus ojos y su ceño fruncido. El corazón de la azabache se estrujaba en su pecho, su respiración se paraba por verlo de esa forma.

—Entiendo que tomas sangre fresca es una solución temporal, después…

—Decir _"me doy por vencido"_ es demasiado, ¿acaso olvidas nuestra promesa? Aun cuando detestas esto, aun si me odias debemos contener ese monstruo dentro de ti.

— ¿Está bien para ti que te odie?

—¡No debiste haberte dado por vencido! Sólo porque tu lado vampiro pide sangre, no es malo que busques controlarte de esta forma… Si me odias, si odias a los vampiros, ¡está bien!

—¿Y tú te encuentras bien?

Notó que la cabeza del pelirrojo estaba baja, con su mano cubriendo sus ojos. Los labios del muchacho temblaban y un pequeño brillo resbalaba por su barbilla. Nerviosa, la chica intentó cambiar de tema.

—¡Oh! Sí, estoy bien. No soy anémica, sabes que siempre he sido saludable. Con un buen sueño reparador podré ir mañana a clases sin problema.

—¿Segura?

Ella lo entendía muy bien, en el interior seguía siendo ese niño que se preocupaba y le afectaban demasiado las cosas. Con ella podía ser como siempre era, no tenía porque estar todo el tiempo en esa fachada de chico rudo que no encajaba demasiado bien con, a veces, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Tú también debes ir mañana a clases, ya has faltado mucho.

—Supongo…

—Anda, descansa un rato, yo iré a patrullar —fue por su chaqueta y tomó la cajita de primero auxilios—. Si quieres puedes alcanzarme para cuando salgan los de la clase nocturna.

El muchacho sólo observó como ella salía de la habitación. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para relajarse, por lo que continuaría con una de sus pinturas que guardaba en aquel sitio para que su _hermana_ no la viera.

Por mientras, la de coletas salió, divagando en sus pensamientos. Comprendía a la perfección que aquellos humanos que ofrecían su sangre como alimento para los vampiros eran severamente castigados, pues era considerado uno de los pecados más grandes contra la humanidad. Nadie debía saber de dicho acuerdo que ahora tenía. Ni siquiera un sangre pura como Adrien…

—Marinette, ¿a dónde vas? —justo aquel en quien pensaba apareció en el mismo camino.

—Yo, voy a la sección de la clase nocturna.

—Ya ha terminado, me he asegurado de que todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

—N-no lo sabía, se me habrá pasado la hora…

—Entonces, ¿debería decirle al director que estás en los jardines a horas inadecuada?

—No…

El de uniforme blanco se acercó a ella sujetando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

—Las puntas están mojadas, ¿lo lavaste?

Un pequeño brinco para alejarse. No debía descubrirlo, él no. Pero los largos dedos del vampiro ya delineaban la orilla del vendaje en su cuello.

—¿A-Adrien?

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar de dicho error, ninguno quería admitir la situación. El rubio quería matara a Nathanaël, pero no ahora, no frente a Marinette o la haría llorar. La abrazaba celosamente, acariciando la melena húmeda de la jovencita que tanto añoraba.

—Dime, ¿desde cuándo ya no me hablas? —Agachó su cabeza, permitiéndole olfatear a la chica —. En estos 10 años es todo lo que ha cambiado de ti.

Tenía razón, conforme el tiempo había transcurrido en sus vidas ella comenzaba a alejarse de una persona de la que sabía a la perfección que se encontraba enamorada. Pero a pesar de estar envuelta en el tratado de paz entre humanos y vampiros, más iba comprendiendo que su vida soñada junto a Adrien estaba alejada de ser realidad, especialmente por _esa razón_ que tantas veces le repitieron.

Fue el mismo quien la alejó, comprendía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo mejor para ninguno de los dos en este momento.

—Buenas noches, Marinette.

—Buenas noches, Adrien…

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con su mejor amigo, comprendía que era lo mejor que podía hacer con esta situación, pero eso no calmaba para nada su corazón que dolía. Pensando que su superior no la veía, corrió a los dormitorios femeninos de la clase diurna.

—Un sangre pura abrazando a una niña de esa manera —Théo Barbot aparecía tras uno de los árboles del camino—; no entiendo porqué rompiste la tradición para favorecer a esa chica. Deberías saber lo que acaba de hacer, después de todo la evidencia era fresca.

El de ojo parchado reía por la mirada que el noble le estaba proporcionando mientras encendía un cigarrillo. La temperatura descendía y pequeñas ráfagas de viento aparecían en el jardín escolar.

—No importa, empieza a ser incómodo esperar una respuesta honesta —cambió a una actitud seria —. ¿Cuál es tu razón para no hacer algo a Nathanaël?

El tabaco que apenas iba poniendo en su boca fue cortado a la mitad por una de esas ráfagas de aire que bien comprendía era parte de las habilidades sobrenaturales que el ojiverde poseía.

—Para no perderla, por su puesto.

Cada uno tomó su respectivo camino. Siendo así que el tiempo transcurrió como debía ser hasta que la mañana llegó y las aulas se llenaron de estudiantes humanos, entre ellos la joven guardiana que intentaba prestar atención rogando que su compañero entrara por la puerta trasera como siempre hacía cuando rara vez llegaba tarde.

Ese mismo chico que no había dormido toda la noche y ahora mismo seguía debatiéndose entre irse de la academia o quedarse como se lo había prometido a la joven que desde que se conocieron le cuidaba. Tanta era la inmersión en ese tipo de pensamientos que no prestó demasiada atención cuando su maestro entró abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

—Qué horribles hábitos los que estás tomando, ¿por qué tener cubiertas todas las ventanas?

No respondió, sólo cerró los ojos por la enorme cantidad de luz que percibían sus ojos cansados por la falta de sueño. Toda la noche había estado terminando una de sus más recientes pinturas, así que hacía poco se había sentado en el piso para descansar la espalda e intentar dormir de alguna forma.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro?

Incluso alguien como él había dejado pasar un detalle tan importante como ese.

—El arma que usé está hecha para matar vampiros, incluso aquellos con la habilidad de curación rápida no pueden recuperarse tan rápido a menos que tomen sangre fresca.

La misma arma volvía apuntarle y aún a pesar de tener la energía suficiente para moverse algo en sus adentros se lo impedía, como si un tipo de miedo le mantuviese fijo al piso. Pero debía de irse de ahí, no se permitiría morir ahora que ella le apoyaba por completo de una forma que era considerada la peor para un ser como él.

Marinette llegó corriendo, jadeaba por el recorrido que había hecho desde las aulas hasta aquel cuarto de aislamiento en que se encontraba su amigo. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar los ruidos que le rodeaban, el gatillo siendo accionado, el grito de _ella_ rogando porque nada le pasara y su mano alejando de su frente la pistola anti-vampiros.

—¿Acaso no es algo bueno que sea yo quien te mate?

El joven Jouvet no tenía el valor de responderle, después de todo estaba faltando a la palabra de aquel que llamó maestro desde corta edad. Este mismo soltó el arma con que le había apuntado y dejó que su alumno la tomase por la parte del cañón.

—¿Acaso lo has olvidado? _"No dejaré que te arrepientas de haber perdido tu ojo derecho por salvarme"_ , ese día me hiciste una promesa —se llevó una mano al rostro —. Verte así me hace querer matarte, siento que debo hacerlo para sentirme cómodo, incluso feliz.

—Maestro…

—Mientras aun puedas luchar, pelea por lo que tienes en tu corazón —le dio la espalda, molesto —. La vida que ahora escoger es la de la sangre fresca, así que no huyas Nathanaël.

Asintió, aceptando ese nuevo destino que estaba forjando.

—Y tú, pequeña.

—¿Pe-pequeña? —se sintió ofendida por el tema de su estatura—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Una vez que se descontrole, debes detenerlo.

Comprendía a la perfección en lo que consistía tener bajo vigilancia a su compañero.

—Todo es por **su** bien, de ahora en adelante depende de ti.

—Pero… Lo atacó en la piscina…

—Si hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho. ¿Crees que soy tan malo para fallar un tiro a esa distancia? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —El moreno cargó su maleta, pero mejor la dejó en ese sitio—. ¡Agh! Mandaré a alguien después por esta maleta. Soy un hombre ocupado, tengo suficiente trabajo para no vagar cargando esto.

Marinette no comprendía muy bien todo ese cambio de ser de parte del mayor, pero se quedó en una orilla, dejando que las cosas sucedieran como si no estuviera ahí.

—Adiós —fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo sin subir la vista.

—Ja… Quiero verte bien en nuestro próximo encuentro, ¿entiendes?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Y tras tanto tiempo y mucho trabajo mental os traigo actualización ewe En un rato subiré el especial, así que no duden en leerlo :D Ya para después dejaremos el capítulo 10 ;) ¡Saludos!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Especial: El trabajo de un prefecto_


	11. Especial 9-2

Como pago por tardar tanto traigo este especial que igual forma parte del manga original xd Espero que lo disfruten y les agrade esa convivencia especial que tienen Nath y Mari :)

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **NOCHE ESPECIAL ( )**_

 _ **EL TRABAJO DE UN PREFECTO**_

Como cada noche, después de que las clases de los alumnos vampiros terminan, los dos prefectos van hasta la salida de las aulas para escoltarles a sus habitaciones de tal modo que eviten ser molestados por posibles estudiantes del turno matutino que deseen tener algún acercamiento demasiado invasivo con los seres de la noche.

—Buenas noches, alumnos de la clase nocturna —saludó Marinette con cortesía.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció Adrien adelantándose a sus compañeros —. ¿Ha pasado algo inusual?

—No, nada. Esta noche ha sido tranquila

—Eso es bueno.

El rubio avanzó siendo escoltado por el otro prefecto que sólo llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón como si quisiera ignorarlo. Por su parte, la de ojos cielo iba en la parte de atrás cubriendo las espaldas de los vampiros que hasta cierto punto se sentían irritados por ese tipo de cosas.

El recorrido a los dormitorios de la luna era corto, por lo que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a las enormes puertas de la mansión que compartían. Uno a uno entraban, pero gracias a la chica el líder se quedó atrás un instante.

—¡A-Adrien!

¿Ahora que le diría? Siempre pensaba en poder tener una charla casual con él que tratase sobre las cosas más triviales pero que le permitiesen conocerle mejor, pero los nervios la traicionaban y no era capaz de decirle nada de eso, sobre todo si eso les retrasaba a ambos de descansar o en el caso del ojiverde, hacer cualquier actividad que los vampiros hicieran después de sus clases.

—Bu-buenas n-noches…

Detestaba ponerse tan nerviosa y tartamudear cuando hablaba con él.

—Buenas noches, señorita prefecta —devolvió con una sonrisa las palabras.

Frente a ambos jóvenes se cerraron las puertas de aquel sitio. Nathanaël sólo suspiró al ver a su hermana de tal forma; sus mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida seguro pensando en la sonrisa que el sangre pura le había dedicado sólo a ella junto a palabras llenas de buenos deseos.

El varón de pelo rojo se retiró del lugar dejando a una Marinette embobada. Hasta que notó que estaba sola, se asustó y salió corriendo a su dormitorio rogando no despertar a Alya con su torpeza.

 _ **. . .**_

—Mari, despierta —su mejor amiga intentaba despertarla.

—Pero si apenas acabo de llegar a dormir —la azabache se cubría con la manta—, no puede ser tan temprano…

—Oye, hoy el desayuno es tu favorito: soufflé de batata y jengibre. Sabes que se terminará pronto…

En un instante ya estaba vistiéndose, rogando porque le esperara para ir juntas a tomar el desayuno. Alya sólo se sentó en su cama a esperar que ella terminara de arreglarse, eso sin dejar de grabar el momento porque, como siempre, su compañera estaba golpeándose contra casi cualquier objeto que estuviese cerca de su persona.

Por su parte, Nath no había ido a su habitación, se había retirado a los establos del instituto a descansar y con la salida del sol había terminado ayudando en aquel sitio, algo que usualmente hacía durante los fines de semana y a veces en otros días. Estar entre los caballos le tranquilizaba y otras cosas le permitían estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos.

—Siempre eres de mucha ayuda aquí, Nath —dijo el profesor de equitación que entraba con otras herramientas para cepillar a los equinos—. Has venido en un buen momento, White Lily está de malas desde ayer.

—No está de mal humor, así es ella —se acercó a acariciar las crines blancas—, esa es su personalidad.

—Je, je, ella es muy unida a ti —notó como la yegua se restregaba contra el pelirrojo—, eres casi como su novio.

—Más bien me volví como un sustituto de su madre. Cuando llegó aquí siendo un pony el director me hizo alimentarla.

Lily de la nada mordió la cabeza del chico para ir jalando su cabello en busca de más atención de su parte.

—¡Ya entendía! Quieres que te cepille, ¿cierto? —la yegua continuó molestándolo— No te comas mi cabello, ¡me dejarás calvo!

—Parece que ya está de buen humor ahora. Así la clase de mañana irá muy bien. Por cierto, —el mayor terminó de servir agua a los caballos restantes— hace días que no te he visto, ¿ha pasado algo?

—No fue nada serio, sólo estuve enfermo.

—Ya veo. Es bueno saber que ya estás mejor.

El profesor salió del establo en busca de lo que restaba para terminar con el cuidado matutino de los animales que tanto le gustaba cuidar. El muchacho se quedó cepillando el cuerpo de la hembra equina que no se inmutaba ante su presencia que él consideraba hostil.

Siempre había sido un animal muy sensitivo, al grado que varias veces se descontrolaba en clase cuando sentía la presencia o mirada de los vampiros desde su _guarida_ , ¿qué tenía él que se supone era diferente? Se había convertido en un vampiro por completo al beber sangre desde un cuerpo humano. No era sólo ocasional, ahora era casi una vez por semana, siempre proveniente de la misma persona, pero él sabía que eso le dejaba un aroma a sangre que animales u otros vampiros fácilmente podían detectar.

Claro que se sentía alegre de no ser discriminado por un ser que tanto apreciaba, pero tampoco le gustaba que ese ser inocente reprimiera sus emociones sólo por el vínculo que habían formado desde hacía varios años.

—¿No te doy miedo?

Él lo expresó con total seriedad para obtener como respuesta que nuevamente masticara su cabello. Molestó, alejó el hocico del animal y prefirió pasar a las crines.

—Eres extraña. Igual que yo…

 _ **. . .**_

A pesar de que las clases ya habían comenzado y la profesora Caline intentaba llamar la atención de Marinette que dormía en su lugar sin dejar de roncar ruidosamente causa del cansancio.

—Marinette Dupain, no pienso darle un trato especial por ser hija del director —le sentenció sin oportunidad de defenderse—. Tomará clases adicionales y me aseguraré de que no falte.

La puerta trasera del aula se abrió dejando pasar al otro prefecto de la institución que descaradamente bostezaba mientras caminaba pesadamente a su asiento.

—Llegas tarde, Nathanaël Jouvet.

—¿Ah? —estaba igualmente adormilado.

—¡Los dos tendrán clases adicionales conmigo esta tarde y no me importa su posición de prefectos!

Tal cual fue dicho por la profesora, tras el término del horario de clases, tuvieron que continuar en el salón para recibir asesoría de aquella que les dio dicho castigo. Para su desgracia, sus compañeros habían corrido la voz de este suceso y todos los alumnos estaban esperando la salida de la clase nocturna, sin los dos chicos atendiendo la situación sería fácil acercarse a los ídolos de la escuela.

—Ahora abran su libro de texto. Deben estar al corriente con las actividades de clase —la pelirroja estaba irritada con las actitudes de ese par.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró la chica— Dijo que no importa si nos quedábamos hasta la noche, no nos dejaría ir.

—La verdad es que es nuestra culpa que estemos aquí —respondió irritado el pelirrojo.

—Tienes razón…

—Lo sé.

Por el enorme ventanal del aula podían observar como el tiempo iba pasando causando que la noche estuviese cerca de aparecer por completo. El tiempo se les estaba acabando y apenas llevaban un par de problemas resueltos.

—Esto es malo, la clase nocturna está por salir.

—Dejen de cuchichear y hagan su trabajo —recibió como respuesta un golpe en la mesa por parte del varón que se levantó dispuesto a salir—. ¡Nathanaël!

—No pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que tengo que detener a todos esos… —Al sujetar la manija notó que tenía llave e incluso candado— ¿En qué momento hizo esto?

—Si quieres que la abra, deberán trabajar como buenos estudiantes —mostró la llave que colgaba de su cuello—. No sé en que pensaba el director en ponerlos a ustedes dos como prefectos.

La verdad es que ese tipo de cosas no eran rivales para jóvenes como ellos. Con una simple patada el estudiante masculino consiguió romper la puerta para salir de ese sitio; la verdad es que, con sus habilidades como cazador, sumado a las adquiridas como vampiro hacer aquello no era la gran cosa.

Sin dar explicación alguna a su maestra corriendo directo a la puerta de los dormitorios de la luna con la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Por su parte los vampiros estaban siendo asediados por una ola de estudiantes femeninos y masculinos que gritaban emocionados, ignorando por completo lo que era el espacio personas de cada uno de las demás personas ahí presentes.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Nino parecía ser el más asustado— ¿Acaso no están los prefectos hoy?

—¡Aléjense! —gritó irritada Alix cuando notó como se acercaban a sus compañeros— ¡Vulgares!

Entre toda esa multitud de chicas que revoloteaban por aquí y por allá, una joven de baja estatura cayó cerca de Adrien quien no dudó en ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le sujetó del hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

—Ah… Si —estaba nerviosa, por lo que le costaba hablar.

Completamente irritada, Chloé salió desde atrás, empujando a la chica del agarre que su primo tenía sobre la joven que ahora estaba completamente asustada.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Adrien.

—Chloé…

La mencionada pudo sentir como su cuerpo se acalambraba en cuanto su familiar le tocó como si buscase calmarla, aunque realmente estaba usando una de sus tantas habilidades como ser de la noche a modo de castigo.

El labio inferior de la rubia tembló para luego soltarse y regresar al grupo.

—Señoritas, les pido que no actúen de esa forma —el líder del dormitorio de la luna usaba un tono muy diplomático—. De lo contrario podrían salir lastimadas y es lo último que deseamos.

Tanto a hombres como mujeres les había dejado sin palabras. Para aquel momento los dos prefectos habían llegado de su larga carrera, aunque por el momento no había mucho que hacer.

—Por favor, retrocedan y dejen pasar a la clase nocturna —ordenó Marinette al instalarse en el sitio junto a su _hermano_.

—En verdad todo es mejor cuando los prefectos se hacen cargo —comentó Max que se colocaba junto a su líder—. Ellos hacen que todo sea más cómodo para nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó el ojiverde—. Contamos con ustedes, prefectos.

—¡Sí!

La de coletas le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia mientras continuaba protegiéndoles de las actitudes molestas del resto de estudiantes del turno matutino.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bueno, este capítulo es uno de los especiales que se encuentra en los tomos del manga de Vampire Knight. Ya que me gustó la interacción de otros personajes y lo problemático que puede ser para Mari y Nath el dormir a altas horas de la madrugada fue que me decidí a escribirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo más de esta historia :D ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Décima noche, Visita familiar._


	12. Décima noche

Con mucho esfuerzo he llegado hasta aquí. Espero que disfruten mucho de es

Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Vampire Kinght de Matsuri Hino

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

 _ **DÉCIMA NOCHE**_

 _ **VISITA FAMILIAR**_

—Adrien…

Max tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su líder de dormitorio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía a la perfección que estaba pensando en algo, desconocía el qué, pero en su razonamiento lo mejor era dejarle .

No era una sorpresa que de vez en cuando el de sangre pura quisiera tomarse días para pensar y meditar sobre los asuntos del mundo vampírico (sobre todo sus responsabilidades en este), aunque estaba seguro que esta vez estaba aturdido por algo que había pasado la noche anterior. Conocía las consecuencias de hurgar en dichos sucesos; dejarlo pasar era lo mejor.

—Joven Max, ¿aún está despierto?

Una joven de la servidumbre estaba llegando junto a él con una pila enorme de libros. Antes de atenderla, observó la hora del reloj de pared: cerca de las 6:00 am, lo que significaba que el sol no tardaría mucho en salir.

—Traemos su pedido, ¿los dejo en su habitación?

—Si, lamento la molestia —se acercó—. Tomaré de una vez esta revista.

—Claro. Por cierto, ¿el joven Agreste está…?

—¿Es para el líder de dormitorio?

—Si —mostró una bandeja con un documento y una pluma—, un invitado con cita ha enviado una solicitud. Es urgente.

—Adrien está ocupado ahora, así que lo firmaré en su lugar como vicepresidente.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, cómo es que puede _él_ puede venir personalmente…

—No estoy mintiendo, ¿quiere llamar para asegurarse?

No respondió, simplemente salió corriendo a las habitaciones de sus compañeros que ya dormían que se quejaban por lo enérgico del moreno para ser de mañana.

—¡El abuelo viene esta noche!

Terminó entrando a la habitación de Nino, donde justo también se encontraba Kim. Poco a poco los demás fueron entrando mientras bostezaban, usando sus pijamas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kim secaba su cabello.

—Claro. Un negociador experimentado en el mundo exterior, al punto de que no hay aspecto imaginable del comercio que no esté envuelto con la empresa Pelletier. En el mundo nocturno, es una fuerza que deber ser tomada en cuenta: Viktor Pelletier —se paró junto a la ventana, todos debían escucharlo—. En el consejo de los antiguos, sigue siendo uno de los vampiros de mayor importancia.

—Recuerda que el consejo de ancianos es la entidad más alta de comando en nuestro mundo—Chloé interrumpió—. Sin embargo, no nos gobiernan.

—L-lo sé…

No quería que la visita de un hombre mayor perturbara la pequeña paz de su dormitorio, el oasis que Adrien había formado para jóvenes que buscaban un cambio en el mundo de la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de ello, sus realidades eran otras y debían atender a los mandatos de los que estaban por sobre ellos aún si eso iba contra los ideales de cada uno.

Así pues, se solicitó la suspensión de clases para que cada uno de los alumnos arreglara el sitio y se acicalara para recibir a un miembro importante de la élite de los vampiros.

—Si incluso tú tienes que mostrar respeto y venir a darle la bienvenida, debe ser un terrible abuelo —se burló Alix de su mejor amigo.

—Es un excéntrico diez veces más poderoso que nosotros, es por eso que todos estamos aquí reunidos.

—No quiero admitirlo —habló Lila—, pero...

—También tengo miedo —interrumpió Bourgeois—. Aunque comparando a Adrien, ¿me pregunto qué sujeto es el más escalofriante?

—Eso se verá —aseguró Nino.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó nervioso desde el segundo piso el otro moreno—. No tienes que venir personalmente ya que sólo viene a decirme algunas cosas.

—No he visto a Viktor desde hace un largo tiempo, sólo quiero darle la bienvenida. ¿Puedo?

El rubio bajó las escaleras contra la voluntad de su compañero que estaba sumamente nervioso por el encuentro de su líder y su abuelo.

—No es que no puedas…

Las palabras ya no fluyeron, pues un fuerte crujido se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la enorme puerta de aquella mansión que fungía como dormitorios. Aquella entrada fue abierta de par en par por aire caliente, prácticamente vapor que ocultó la figura del anciano que iba entrando sin decir una sola palabra.

—Tan bueno como siempre.

—Señor Agreste —El anciano se acercó al líder—. Como se esperaba, los sangre pura son diferentes de los nobles. Incluso si todo su cuerpo estuviese cubierto de sangre, no estaría contaminado —tomó su mano, en una aparente intención de besarla—. Así como la misma fragancia de las flores, está desbordante de juventud, fuerza y belleza. Espero seriamente que algún día comparta su incomparable sangre conmi…

—¡Adrien!

Nino y Chloé separaron al instante a ambos, pues desde su posición observaron los colmillos del anciano que celosamente buscaban atravesar la piel de uno de los vampiros más poderosos gracias a la herencia de su sangre.

—Lo siento mucho, pero espero que entiendas —la rubia abrazó a su amigo un tanto temblorosa.

—Tu broma ha ido demasiado lejos —se atrevió a decir el chico que hoy no llevaba sus audífonos, sujetando al de la tercera edad de la muñeca.

—Con que la hija de los Bourgeois y el hijo de los Bellamy, ¿no es verdad?

Kim tuvo que acercarse a su amor no correspondido para alejarla del ojiverde, mientras que el de lentes intentaba hacer lo mismo con su otro compañero.

—¡Sabes que tomar sangre de un sangre pura es el tabú más grande de los vampiros! Yo… —a pesar de su discurso, la mirada desafiante le hizo temblar.

El de mayor rango abofeteó a Nino, sacándolo del trance para reprenderlo por no haberse mantenido calmado ante la situación que se le presentaba.

—Ja, estoy agradecido por tan animada bienvenida pero sólo vine a visitar a mi adorable nieto, así que no hay necesidad de que todos sean tan cautelosos.

—Viktor, creo que para todos verte saludable es lo más importante. Ya que todo comenzó desde el día en que no acepté que fueses mi guardián… Ya sabes, no quería ser corrompido.

—Es por su presencia que pude dejar aquí a mi nieto, en la Academia Francoise Dupon, sin tener que preocuparme —su tono se comprendía como burla—. Mi señor.

Tras besar, sin aparente intención malvada, la mano del pura sangre y haciendo su debida reverencia, se retiró a hablar con su nieto de un par de asuntos que llamó _familiares_. Así cada miembro de la corte vampírica pudo retirarse a sus aposentos.

 _ **. . .**_

—Chloé, ¿cuánto tiempo pretendes estar parada ahí?

Adrien estaba recostado en el sillón de su estudio leyendo algunas cartas que le habían llegado con respecto a asuntos de la élite. Por su parte, la que era una prima lejana, llevaba cerca de una hora parada fuera de dicha habitación, encontrando valor para tocar y pedir un minuto del valioso tiempo de aquel con quien compartía algunos rasgos.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no he recibido ninguna llamada de atención —aseguró acercándose de a poco.

—¿Quieres que te regañe? Que chica tan extraña.

—Adrien, eres una persona gentil. Tu sólo querías ayudar a Max con su abuelo, ¿no es así?

—Pero al final terminó de esa manera.

Dudosa, avanzó donde se encontraba su líder. Recogió algunas de las notas tiradas, recibiendo un suave " _gracias"_ que le hizo sonrojar de golpe. Colocándose sobre él, apretó con fuerza sus uñas contra su fino cuello dejando caer en la mejilla del muchacho unas gotas gruesas de sangre.

—Si, aunque sea un poco de mi sangre, puede servirte de alimento… Adrien, tómala —se rostro reflejaba preocupación—. Te noto triste desde hace unos días, quiero ser de ayuda.

—Es suficiente Chloé —le acarició con fuerza la mejilla, después se limpió la sangre—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Irritada, salió de aquel sitio sólo para encontrarse con el que era todo músculo, el muchacho que de más jóvenes se le había declarado y ella continuaba rechazando pues sabía que Alix era su prometida. Aunque, siendo sincera, eso era lo de menos ya que él o le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Ya sé que vienes a intentar consolarme, pero… Yo ya sabía que él rechazaría mi sangre —se sentía tonta al buscar refugio en los brazos de Kim—. Es un deseo muy profundo, uno que sólo se ha cumplido una vez, cuando vino por primera vez al Instituto. Fue la última vez… Pero ahora sólo se alimenta de Alix, pero yo…

—Puede ser verdad, que vampiros como nosotros terminamos formando un vínculo con aquellos con quienes les compartimos nuestra sangre, aquellos de nuestra misma especie, con ellos terminamos desarrollando sentimientos que nos llevan a no estar satisfechos.

—Incluso cuando lo amo tanto, entiendo que a los ojos de Adrien son sólo una tonta que no entiende su forma de pensar.

 _ **. . .**_

—Pareces disfrutar de la confianza de Adrien —la conversación familiar se llevaba a cabo en los jardines del terreno—. Sigue con él y mantén los ojos en sus movimientos. Sabes que te dejo quedarte por esa razón.

—Abuelo, creo que aún no comprendes que no haré nada que lastime a mi amigo —el anciano le vio de forma horrible—. P-por favor no me mires así.

—No, el que no entiendes eres tú. En este estrecho mundo de la escuela, la amistad construida en las bases de la hipocresía…

—¡Nuestra escuela es un lugar pacífico!

Marinette había llegado al sitio, motivada por la suspensión de clases de sus compañeros nocturnos (y también otros asuntos). Eran sus verdaderos sentimientos los que hablaban sin pensar, lo que dejó asustado a Max por algo que su abuelo quisiera hacerle a una humana como ella.

—E-eso es en parte gracias a las contribuciones del grupo Pelletier, el director Dupain dijo eso… Es el abuelo del joven Max, ¿verdad? —ahora se daba cuenta de su error al intervenir de manera tan irrespetuosa.

—Cuestiono al director en eso. ¿Es verdad que un caza vampiros activo vino recientemente a la escuela?

—Sobre ese tema es que el director desea hablar con él —el prefecto pelirrojo también aparecía en escena—. Es por lo que desea que lo lleve con él a la brevedad.

—Sigue adelante, lo encontraré yo mismo.

El aprendiz de cazador ignoró sus palabras y le siguió como escolta.

—¡Yo también iré Nath!

—Espera Marinette —la de coletas fue sujetada por el vicepresidente del dormitorio vampiro—. ¿Podrías decirme si algo sucedió ente Adrien y tú?

—Nada —mentira—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, es sólo que no suele confirme sus preocupaciones, por lo que pensé que tal vez tu sabrías algo del asunto y por ende podrías decirme.

—Realmente no sé nada sobre él.

—¿Pero no fuiste tú quien era cercana a Adrien anteriormente? Probablemente conozcas un lado de él que nosotros desconocemos.

Fugazmente, los recuerdos de su infancia tardía regresaban a su mente. El día en que fue salvada por el varón rubio, los siguientes en que sólo sonreía al verle, aquellos en que lo esperaba para darle un abrazo caluroso a su visita en la casa Dupain. Navidades en que el árbol tenía por lo menos un regalo que provenía de él.

Un Adrien mucho más joven, radiante y feliz al estar también a su lado. Tal vez pequeño de edad y de estatura, pero capaz e independiente como pocos. Aquel que le generaba seguridad y alejaba todos los miedos que su pequeña mente pudiese generar.

—N-no lo creo…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis proyectos aún! No saben cuánto los amo ;w;)/ Espero no tardar demasiado en traer la continuación xd Este capítulo (siendo sincera), no lo había escrito simplemente porque se me hacía aburrido y casi de relleno excepto por la última parte :v Pero meh, salió decente que es lo importante.

Los leo en otro de mis fics :3 ¡Cuídense y tengan un excelente día!

 **Siguiente capítulo:** _Decima primera noche, Memorias en la nieve – Parte I_


End file.
